


the amateur's guide to sex and articulation

by falchion



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ass Play, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Dream Sex, Exhibitionism, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pet Names, Praise Kink, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Tapes, Sex Toys, Spitroasting, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Vibrators, Voyeurism, Wet Dream, ass eating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2018-06-03 05:55:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 27,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6599341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/falchion/pseuds/falchion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroo dreams of fucking Daichi like, every single night. Oikawa, tired of overhearing his roommate's pleasant nightly escapades, makes it his number one priority to make it happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> what is thissss. ive been writing this shit for like 9 months now so i figured i might as well post it so i stop procrastinating lol.  
> also this is gonna have a bit of a kinks list in the next few chapters s/o to my friends for suggesting kinks, theyre disgusting.

Kuroo doesn't think he's ever seen something more erotic in his entire _life_.

"You like my cock, don't you," he breathes, settling his fingers deep into dark locks of hair, enjoying the feel of the man's lips rubbing against his cock like he can't get enough of it in him.

The man moans in response, his head shaking slightly as he struggles to breathe through the force of Kuroo's grip. His mouth is so slick, saliva dripping down his chin as he tries desperately to take in as much of his cock as he can.

Kuroo doesn't mean to be choking this guy on his dick, but the feeling is just so intoxicating that he really can't hold back. The familiar feeling of heat builds up in his gut, and Kuroo's mouth turns dry. "Fuck," he groans, his hold on the man's hair tightening. "Gonna come," he grunts, shoving the man's mouth onto him deeper.

The sounds only increase, and only get more intense. The feeling builds up until Kuroo knows he won't be able to hold back anymore. His right hand twitches against the man's scalp, warning him to pull off. The man doesn't move.

Holy shit, Kuroo's going to come straight down his throat.

Kuroo can't control the jerking movement in his hips as he reaches his peak, his head thrown back as he fucks this guy's throat as he lets go. There's no feeling more satisfying, the man's mouth hot and wet and just goddamn enticing, and the sounds that reverberate from his throat has he groans, swallowing his come before pulling back with a gasp, white liquid spilling from his lips and down his chin.

Daichi stares right back at up, his eyes glazed over with want as Kuroo's come slides further down his face. "Tetsu," he moans, his chest heaving. Rising to his knees, Daichi shuffles closer.

Kuroo leans forward, meeting the other man halfway. "What is it, babe?" he asks softly.

"I need you to-"

A shrill sound of ringing fills their ears, and Kuroo's head jerks up. Daichi's mouth is still moving, but Kuroo can't hear him over the incessant noise.

"Daichi?" Kuroo asks, but Daichi isn't there anymore.

Kuroo's eyes fly open, and he is alone. Beside him, his phone beeps, the time on the screen reading 8:00AM. Groaning, he rubs at his eyes before contemplating the entire situation.

Did he just have a sex dream about Sawamura?

Kuroo scoffs. Impossibe - Kuroo didn't have sex dreams about other people. If anything, people had sex dreams about _him_. He wasn't sure what the hell all that was, but there was absolutely no way that -

He freezes halfway out of bed, his boxers strangely slick and gross feeling. A single thought courses through his mind, but he quickly tosses it aside. Then, against his better judgement, he pulls at the waistband of his track pants and checks for the damage.

Kuroo recoils, lips turning downwards into a look of horror as realization dawns on him. He'd been expecting a boner waiting to be taken care of, but was instead greeted with something much, much worse.

He hadn't had a sex dream about Sawamura.

He'd had a _wet_ dream about Sawamura.

 

* * *

 

It's safe to say that the next time Kuroo sees Sawamura, he feels more than just slightly awkward.

How could he not though, when the last time he'd seen those eyes they'd been scrunched tight in pleasure? And those lips, lord help him, had been stretched so beautifully around his cock, glistening and wet with spit as his calloused, rough hands tread circles around his hips and -

"Good," Kuroo says nonchalantly, cutting off his thoughts. Sawamura had asked him a question, but Kuroo sure as hell had not heard what it was.

Sawamura's eyebrows tilt downwards. "Good?" he repeats, as if he was unsure of the word. "I asked you if you did the homework."

"Fuck," Kuroo swears. He always got it wrong. "I mean, I did it. And it was good. Fine, I mean. No problems whatsoever." He gives an extra nod for good measure, just so that Sawamura doesn't get suspicious about his behaviour or anything.

Thankfully Sawamura is about as observant as a rock, and doesn't notice anything strange about Kuroo's definitely strange behaviour. "Really? Maybe it's just something I just suck at then," he mutters, sighing as he leans over the desk.

The word 'suck' repeats in Kuroo's mind, and he shifts in his seat. "Mm, it's not assessed or anything so don't worry," he manages to get out.

Daichi looks as if he wants to say something else, but to Kuroo's relief he is saved by the entering of their lecturer onto the podium to begin the lesson.

Kuroo finds it hard to concentrate for the entire class, his mind hyper-aware of the legs stretched out beside him and the false memories of how they felt beneath his touch ghosting over his fingertips.

 

* * *

 

See, the thing about having sex dreams about a friend is this: if it happens once, you can laugh about it, maybe tell them when you're drunk and then continue on with your life like nothing ever happened. If it happens twice, you may or may not be either unconsciously sexually attracted to them, or just suffering an extreme case of blue balls. But when it happens three or more times, it's your body sending you an important message in bright, neon lights: 'Congratulations, you're fucked'.

At least, that was the message Kuroo seemed to be getting from his situation. Out of the past five days, four had been subjected to the glorious presence of his good friend's sexual ministrations, and it was beginning to drive him mad.

"You're up awfully early," Oikawa said one morning as Kuroo sat in front of the television, stewing in the leftover memories of that previous night's dream. It had been a pretty tame dream considering some of the others Kuroo had recently endured, but the effects were no less different.

Kuroo had woken up a panting wreck, his hand and cock splayed against his stomach and a welcoming mess over his sheets just waiting to be cleaned up. He hadn't even been in the mood to get up, his limbs and muscles feeling heavy. It was only when his cum had begun to cool, sticking to him and turning gross(er) that he'd finally given in, rolling out of bed and staring angrily at his sheets as he stripped them to throw into the wash.

"Mm," Kuroo replies, "decided it was time to do some housework. Haven't washed my sheets in like, six months."

Oikawa stares at him. Kuroo stares back twice as hard. 

"What, I'm not allowed to have some semblance of responsibility circling my life?" he asks, lips pulling into a frown.

"No, not really," Oikawa replies, folding his arms over his chest. His face is expectant, but Kuroo doesn't give in.

"Well, don't worry about it. I have to uh, get to class soon so I'll be seeing you."

Kuroo makes an effort to making sure his efforts don't seem robotic, but he's quite sure Oikawa can see right through him anyway. He makes a mental note to himself to buy some of his favourite bread after class in an effort to quell the shitstorm he has no doubt roused…

He sighs to himself, lamenting the events that have led to this situation to begin with.

Rousing things up seems to be his, well, speciality.

 

* * *

 

Daichi’s thighs taste amazing.

That’s the only train of thought going through Kuroo’s mind as his fingers trace their way up the thick, muscular frame of his legs, his teeth sinking into the inner parts of his thigh.

Under him, Daichi’s legs are shifting, trembling with exertion as he tries to keep himself upright. “Stop teasing,” he breathes, his voice thick from anticipation.

Kuroo simply grins into his skin, leaning upwards so that his face is hovering over the other man’s dick. “You want me, hmm?” Kuroo asks him, letting his breath ghost over Daichi’s cock which is already hard and waiting.

There’s another groan of annoyance, before something clicks. “Yes,” Daichi breathes, no longer trying to keep his pride. He shifts his hips slightly until his balls graze against Kuroo’s face, and he lets out a sigh of satisfaction. “Kuroo, fuck me,” he tells him.

Heat stirs inside of Kuroo, and that grin of his seems to only grow wider. "Impatient today, aren't you?" he asks. His fingers stall on Daichi's thighs on purpose, pinching the flesh of his thighs - those thighs Kuroo loves so much with the tips of his fingers. But Kuroo is impatient too, and his right hand quickly lowers to cup Daichi's pert ass.

He almost lets out a groan of satisfaction as he feels his firm, perfect butt. In fact he does, and Daichi smirks knowing full well what his body does to Kuroo. Something lands in Kuroo's lap, and it's the unmistakable bottle of lube that he keeps in his own side drawer. Kuroo knows what to do.

The next few moments are a blur, with Kuroo's fingers disappearing into that impossibly perfect entrance of Daichi's while the other man grinds shamelessly against him. "Ah, yes, Kuroo _yes_ ," he breathes as he cants himself backwards. Kuroo's shirt is sticking to him, and his throat is dry from breathing so heavily. "No more, please," Daichi says. "Your cock. Now."

Kuroo doesn't think it's possible for him to get harder, but he does. He removes his fingers with care, because he's a careful lover who would most definitely never do anything that would cause Daichi discomfort (he's thoughtful like that), and wipes them against the sheets. He then slicks his cock with a generous amount of lube, groaning at the sensation of finally being touched.

" _Kuroo_ ," Daichi says, but it's more like a _whine_. If there was only one sound Kuroo would be allowed to hear for the rest of his life, it would most definitely be that.

Unable to hold himself back anymore, he grabs Daichi by the hips and aligns his cock with his hole. He takes a deep breath preparing himself for what is probably going to be the best fuck of his life, and slowly pushed in.

Daichi screams.

Actually, it's somewhat more of a high-pitched shriek, not unlike the ones Oikawa lets out sometimes.

…Oikawa?

Kuroo's eyes snap awake, and outside his door he can hear the tell-tale sound of Oikawa making breakfast. There's the clattering of metal as Oikawa probably empties their entire crockery cupboard onto the floor, and the other man is yelling audaciously at them for making a racket.

Jesus _fuck_.

He's so hard that it's painful, his cock tented hard against his boxers. Kuroo doesn't think it's a possibility for him to make it through the living room and into the bathroom without Oikawa seeing his surprise package, and so against his better judgement he rolls over to his stomach and sticks his hand down his pants.

After all, it would be a waste to not make the most of this situation that his body had conveniently provided for him, right…?

Trust Oikawa to interrupt his dream just as he was getting to the best part - he makes a mental note to kick his ass later. He can't make too much noise - after all, Oikawa has some kind of superhuman hearing, and if he hears what Kuroo is up to… he'd rather not think about it. But he soon throws all thoughts of his roommate to the side as his fingers brush his dick, and he groans softly.

The thoughts and memories of an impatient and needy Sawamura on his knees begging for his cock has Kuroo dangerously close to coming - and he has barely even started.

He can almost remember the feel of his skin against his, and he groans into his pillow as he bucks his hips madly trying to reach his peak. It only takes moments more - he just needs to remember the way Sawamura had sounded as he moaned his name for him to come and he struggles to _breathe_ , that's how good it feels when he releases onto his hand, shuddering.

Kuroo rolls over and grabs some tissues from his bedside desk, before groaning loudly into his pillow.

He is so, entirely fucked.

 

* * *

 

 

When Kuroo returns home after a long day of classes, he's greeted with the sight of Oikawa sitting alone at the dining table, a book perched in his hands. It's a strange sight - Oikawa never used the dining table for anything asides, well, eating. Even more rare is the fact he is reading a book. The title of the book catches the corner of Kuroo's eye - 'Sex and Articulation', or something. Kuroo frowns.

"Oh, you're home," Oikawa says, sticking his thumb in the ridge of the book and setting it down on the table. His eyes are trailing up and down Kuroo's frame, as if he's looking for something. Kuroo's frown deepens.

"This is a sight," he comments as he dumps his bag on the ground, stepping into his slippers before heading to the refrigerator for a glass of juice.

Oikawa's eyes don't leave him the entire time, trained on him like a hawk. "Oh? What is? Me, living here in my own house, doing my own things?"

There's something weird about his speech - both the words he's saying, and the tone in which they're being said...  it's almost smug. And while Oikawa is the type to brag, it usually isn't in a way like this. Oikawa isn't quite so cryptic around his friends, of which Kuroo considers himself to be.

"No, but you're doing your smug thing again." Kuroo dumps his glass in the sink and doesn't bother rinsing it. He figures he can do that when they run out of glasses, or when Oikawa stops acting like a brat. He isn't quite sure which one will occur sooner.

Thankfully, Oikawa gets straight to the point. "I heard you last night."

A jolt courses through Kuroo, but he tightens his fists and averts his gaze as if the question-statement had no effect on him whatsoever. "Oh, sorry about that. I forgot that your bedroom's right next to the bathroom. Are you not a fan of AC/DC?"

Oikawa makes a face at him. "Are you seriously doing this right now?" he asks.

Kuroo keeps up the facade, breaking into a casual, lopsided grin. "I think my singing voice is fantastic, thank you very much. You don't have to be shy, I'll be here all night."

"Oh, I know AC/DC alright," Oikawa sneers, propping an arm up against one of the dining chairs. "I must not know this particular song, though. Which is the one that goes, 'Oh, Daichi, Daichi! Your cock feels so good in my ass right now! I wanna suck on your dick, please ram your hard meaty flesh down my throat! I'm so thirsty for your cum, ple- MMFPH-"

"Holy SHIT," Kuroo yells, stretching a hand out to smother Oikawa's mouth as he screamed what was obviously an imitation of Kuroo. Kuroo's entire face had flushed red, his cheeks burning as Oikawa continued to spout profanities under Kuroo's hand, before eventually sticking his tongue out and licking his palm in order to get him off.  "You're fucking gross," Kuroo mutters, wiping his hand on Oikawa's shirt.

Oikawa shoots him a look. "Me, the gross one? I'm not the one who wants his friends dick buried so deep in his ass they'll need an excavator to dig it out in ten thousand years time."

"I do not-"

"Don't you fucking lie to me, Kuroo Tetsurou. We agreed when we moved in together that this would be an open space, filth and all. And really," Oikawa makes a face. "If I can deal with the filth that is what you call a bedroom, I think I can deal with whatever sexual fantasy lies dormant in the back of your gross and somehow intelligent mind."

There's a brief pause between them, before Kuroo speaks. "It's weird, isn't it."

"What, you wanting to bang Sawamura?" Oikawa asks. Kuroo hates that part about Oikawa - the part that will constantly rub in his small successes, albeit in the most subtle ways possible. Kuroo had, however, grown up with Kenma, so he was not a stranger to subtlety and often picked up on most of it.

"No, my mum's new pudding recipe," Kuroo mutters. If there was one way to deal with Oikawa's excessive sass, it was to beat him at his own game. "Of course, you fucking idiot. Don't just bring up a topic at your own will then turn it back on me for your own amusement!"

"But you're getting so flustered, I can't help it! You're usually so smug-"

"Speak for yourself," Kuroo interrupts.

"-so smug that seeing you like this is an opportunity I can't pass up," Oikawa finishes.

Kuroo shoots him a glare, but keeps his mouth shut. After all, Oikawa has the advantage. Kuroo slumps into the chair opposite Oikawa, resigning to his fate. "What should I do, then?" he asks.

"Hmm," Oikawa sits, thinking for a moment. "Do you want to bang him in real life?" he asks.

"Well, I wouldn't be _averse_ to the idea... have you seen the guy?" Kuroo asks.

Oikawa nods. "Fair point. I guess the main problem for you here then is your little high school crush on the guy. Yep, that will definitely add a layer of complexity, huh..."

Kuroo feels his pulse stutter. "High school c- Excuse me, what?" he asks, his voice nearly raising an octave. "I do not have a _crush_ -"

"Really? Really, Kuroo? Because if you honest-to-god are not in love with Sawamura Daichi, look me in the eyes and say it out loud."

Kuroo clears his throat. "I, Kuroo Tetsurou, do not have a crush on-"

"An amazing pair of legs, chiselled biceps, toned arms-"

"Do _not_ -"

"Thinking about him all day and even in my dreams-"

"Oika-"

"You have a crush on him, okay? Just admit it. Nothing escapes the eyes of Oikawa Tooru, not even your love life. No matter how tiny it is." He folds his arms over his chest and gives Kuroo a stare.

Kuroo sucks in a breath. A crush? No way. He definitely didn't have a crush on Sawamura. He just enjoyed the guys company and actively sought him out between classes. He also enjoyed texting the guy, and spending time alone because he always had such insightful things to say. He was also modestly attractive and a more than decent man, and while maybe Kuroo had dreamt about having sex with him two or three (hundred?) times, that definitely didn't mean -

"Do you dream about having sex with me?" Oikawa asks him.

Kuroo almost chokes on his own saliva with how fast he tries to answer. "No - Fuck no! Dude, no, that's just-"

"And what about Kenma?"

"Kenma?" Kuroo says. He can feel his soul escaping. "No way, I would never sully Kenma in that way."

"So it's just Sawamura."

"Yes."

They stood in silence, and Oikawa moves his hands to his hips, arms akimbo.

"I've had sex with other people before."

Oikawa rolls his eyes. "Yes, but you don't go and then dream about them six nights out of seven and imagine making passionate love on riverside cruises, right?"

Kuroo stares at him, mouth agape. And then, "Fuck," he whispers.

"Ding ding ding, we have a winner. The almighty Oikawa Tooru has done it again, someone give the man a prize!"

"This isn't funny, Oikawa," Kuroo says, running a hand through his hair. "I have a crush? On Sawamura?"

Oikawa sits on their sofa and pats the spot next to him, inviting his roommate to sit. Kuroo does. "Don't worry, I'm the number one wingman. You can honest-to-god trust me on this," he says, nodding appreciatively.

"I don't think you understand, Oikawa. This is _Sawamura_ we're talking about."

Oikawa frowns. "I… I understand that?" he says, cocking his head to the side. "Sawamura Daichi, right? Business and Economics faculty, wing spiker on the volleyball team, former captain of Karasuno High School."

"Yes, but like, I can't have a crush on him! That'll… ruin things."

"Ruin what?" Oikawa asks.

"I have this friendship with him and its… it's sensitive."

Oikawa stares. "Sensitive."

Kuroo frowns. "Okay, maybe that's the wrong wor-"

"So you have a _sensitive_ friendship with this guy you like. You guys wash each others backs in the showers and share each other's protein powder, but it's just no-homo as hell, right? Sensitive," Oikawa repeats, and his eyes look like they're about to bulge from his skull from keeping in laughter. "Look, I reckon you have a somewhat decent chance with him if you'd just grab your balls and-"

"Nope, nope. Not having this conversation with you anymore. Thanks for your input on this Oikawa, but I'm going to return to my life as of ten minutes ago and pretend this little debate never happened." And with that Kuroo turns for his room and promptly slams the door shut.

He can hear Oikawa saying things through the door, but it's too muffled to make out the words. Kuroo can probably guess what he's saying, anyway.

High-school crush.

Kuroo stares at his ceiling, the word foreign around his lips.

No, that's not it at all.

It's probably already way beyond that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sweats;;; writing smut is hard


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Yeah that's right, go make friends with your right hand. It's the closest you'll be getting to anything at this rate," Oikawa yells, before sniffing and turning away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wtf this is like 80% porn i h8 myself

They're running off the field, the ecstasy of victory running through their veins. Cheers are thrumming in Kuroo's ears so loudly he can hardly hear anything else. Adrenaline pumps through him so fast he feels like he might faint. Sweat beads his skin, his jersey sticking to his chest in places, but he doesn't have the care to remedy the situation.

They _won_.

Behind him, an arm wraps over his shoulder. Glancing to the side, he's met with the grinning face of Daichi, his smile infectious as he shakes Kuroo back and forth. "We did it," he says, "we're the champions."

His smile is so stretched, so genuine that it almost blinds Kuroo for a moment. His heart lurches in his chest as he fights back the urge to pull the other man into a deep victory kiss, uncaring of those around him. But his look doesn't go unnoticed, his eyes locking in contact with Daichi's with a need radiating from his very core. With a single nod of his head, Daichi has Kuroo disentangling himself from the other man and in a hurry towards the locker bay in a flash.

They come up against the wall, Daichi landing against it with a thud. He doesn't care, only pulling Kuroo into another kiss. "You're going," Kuroo manages to get out between kisses, "to have to be very quiet." He's struggling to be quiet himself as Daichi lowers his mouth and nips his teeth into the sensitive skin of his neck. Kuroo is breathing hard, each breath thumping his chest against Daichi's. The shorter man has his leg pressed firmly between his, spreading a wanton flush of need coursing throughout Kuroo's body.

"Who cares?" Daichi asks, his fingers trailing their way up Kuroo's jersey. The pads of hins fingers trace up the sensitive skin, and Kuroo shivers. "Let them hear. It's not like they all don't know anyway."

Excitement mixed with arousal surges through Kuroo's body. "You're a minx," he breathes, crushing their lips together. It's messy and uncoordinated, with the clashing of teeth and sliding of tongues but Kuroo wouldn't trade it for the world. Daichi's hands, firmed and calloused and warm and _perfect_ are trailing up his skin, over his abdomen and over the ridges of his pecs. Kuroo kisses him harder, until they're both out of breath and their lips are swollen and red.

They pull back for a moment, and stare into each others eyes. Then, Daichi drops to his knees.

"Oh _fuck_ ," Kuroo groans, leaning his head against the cool wall as Daichi pulls his shorts and boxers down in one go, his lips on his swollen cock before he can register anything else. His fingers find their way into the cropped hair that feels so familiar, and he forces his eyes open to watch the scene unfolding below him.

Daichi snakes a hand down to his own sports pants, pulling the waist band low enough so that his own hard cock is free from its confines. It springs out, already erect and leaking precum, and his fingers pump desperately against it as he sucks Kuroo's cock like candy.

"I want to fuck you," Kuroo says between clenched teeth, and he doesn't miss the way Daichi seems to moan at the thought. He nods his head as he pulls back, spit spilling from his lips. Standing, he places his hands on the walls of the changing room, sliding down so this ass is bent at the perfect angle for Kuroo to slide his hands over.

"That's it baby," he says, running his fingers over Daichi's torso. His fingers pause over his nipples, tweaking them gently as he rubs his now-wet cock between Daichi's ass cheeks. They both groan at the friction, and within seconds Kuroo's mind gives in to pleasure as his fingers leave Daichi's chest and find their places on his hips, holding him tight as he guides the head of his cock into the tight heat of Daichi's ass.

It's a dream, so things like lubricant and safe sex don't matter - everything is perfect regardless. Kuroo bites back a groan as he pushes himself further in, and Daichi is pushing his ass back as if he can't get enough. He's breathing hard, breath coming in short pants as groans tumble from his throat before he can catch them. His body quivers with exertion, but he's moaning Kuroo's name and everything is so hot and slick and _perfect_.

"You feel so good, babe," Kuroo says, leaning forward so that his chin rests on the crook of Daichi's neck. "Just like that." He's damp with sweat, but Kuroo opens his mouth to leave a messy kiss against the sensitive skin as he rolls his hips into a powerful thrust. Daichi moans into Kuroo's mouth, his whimpering drowned out as Kuroo takes over his mouth with his own. In the midst of their kiss he takes the opportunity to pull out almost all the way, only to slam back into the hilt. He's rewarded with a deep moan from Daichi, whose fingers are beginning to scrabble at the wall in effort.

They continue like that, their messy kissing leaving Kuroo's lips bruised and a symphony of sex and lust as music to his ears. Each thrust is so good it's driving Kuroo _mad_ \- he can feel his legs beginning to shake, and he's embarrassingly close to coming already.

Fortunately so is Daichi, if the heaving of his chest is anything to go by. Kuroo pulls his left hand free of Daichi's hip and snakes it down so that it circles his cock, and gently strokes it in tandem with his thrusts.

"Ah - Kuroo, I-" Daichi starts at the new friction, but his objections are soon drowned out with groans as he trembles against the wall, trying his hardest to keep himself upright. "Y-You're so _good_ ," he groans.

"Come for me," Kuroo says, his words almost a command. He fists Daichi's cock harder as he speeds up his thrusts, aiming directly for the spot that he knows will drive him wild. He doesn't need to say anything more, and he doesn't need to be watching to know that he's about to come. It's in the shaking of his legs, the hoarseness of his voice and the clamping of his insides.

"Kuroo," Daichi groans, trying his best to look back at him as his eyes flutter shut. His lips are red and sore and glistening with spit, and Kuroo wants to do nothing more than kiss them. "Ah, Kuroo - _Tetsurou_!"

Kuroo nearly chokes as Daichi comes, his ass tightening harshly against his cock that its suffocating as he fucks Daichi through his orgasm. His fingers don't stop on his cock, and he won't stop until he has Daichi an overstimulated, sobbing mess beneath his fingers.

He's bucking madly beneath his touch, his body contorted between pleasure and pain as he tips over the line, his brain an incoherent mess that is putty to Kuroo's fingers. The debauched look on Daichi's face, glistening with sweat and so well fucked sends Kuroo's body into overdrive and he comes with a rumble in his throat, resting his forehead on Daichi's shoulder as he fucks his come deep into Daichi's body.

He nearly collapses there and then, his cock slipping effortlessly from Daichi's hole, and he watches as his own cum drips out and down the receiver's dark, sturdy thighs. He's about to lean over and lick it up when Daichi wobbles, before collapsing to his knees on the floor. "I don't think I can walk," he says, his voice rough with overuse.

"That's the point," Kuroo grins, pulling himself to his feet and leaning down to grab at Daichi's legs.

"What are you - hey!" he says, surprised as Kuroo picks him up effortlessly - a lie that he could not probably do in real life, as Daichi is realistically nearly eighty kilos of pure, unrivalled muscle, but Kuroo can _dream_ , okay? - and into the shower stall, their lips sealed together once more as the sound of their moans are drowned out by the running of the shower water hitting the floor.

 

* * *

 

"Another one, huh?" Kuroo mutters as he washes his face in the sink. That made it the sixth time in the past seven days, not including the time he'd excused himself to jerk off in the bathroom after his hand had accidentally brushed against Sawamura's while packing up the gymnasium. He stares into his reflection in the mirror and scowls. 

See, the good thing about having these kinds of dreams so consistently is that he's been able to set up some kind of internal counter, organising and identifying the patterns of the kinks he's experienced. He could see it in his head now, like an excel sheet mapping out trends and totals. He always knew his economics degree would come in handy some day.

If anything, it helped him clear his head and obfuscate any sexual ambiguity towards his preferences and kinks once and for all.

It did, however, worry him just a little at just how... Vast his array of never ending kinks seemed to be. He'd be lying if he didn't admit that he'd trawled the internet on occasion for the different types of porn available to indulge himself in, but he'd never considered himself to have any kinks that were off-the-charts, so to speak. Recently, however, he was beginning to second-guess that assumption.

What did it mean, that a blowjob in a public area that he frequented was somewhat low on the list of the most fucked up things he'd gotten off to recently?

 

* * *

 

 

It takes just three days before Kuroo gives in to Oikawa's offers for 'help'. Oikawa's help, however, involves sitting at the dinner table going over the languid details of his dreams from start to finish.

"Are you sure that this is… uh, necessary?" Kuroo asks, shifting in his seat in discomfort. While Oikawa was his good friend, he's not quite so sure as to why he needs to disclose this kind of information with him over take-out pizza.

"No trust me, it's super important," Oikawa says, chewing on his slice of pizza. "See, dreams reflect the soul. It's your subconscious telling you the things that you don't want to admit while you're awake." Kuroo nods. Oikawa sounds like he knows what he's talking about. He tended to be quite knowledgeable in useless areas such as these.

"So, what exactly did Sawamura-kun say to you before he…" Oikawa makes a vague gesture with his fingers involving a lot of spinning. "You know."

"Well he uh, told me that he wanted me to plough him until he couldn't talk…" Kuroo starts. He suddenly feels self-conscious about the whole situation (as if he weren't already), but Oikawa is looking at him with beaming eyes and nodding his head with encouragement. "Um. That he wanted my huge… huge dick to drive him wild. And um." Heat blooms through Kuroo's body, and he buries his head in his hands. "I can't do this. I'm a disgusting, dirty old man," he moans.

Oikawa shrugs. "Can't say you're wrong there," he says, and Kuroo shoots him a look. "Okay, sorry, sorry! It's just… I kind of can't tell if these dreams are because you're sexually frustrated, or because you have major dick insecurity and are in real need of ego stroking…" he almost laughs at the thought.

Kuroo snorts and stands. "You're not helping," Kuroo says, now somewhat annoyed because it was clear that Oikawa wasn't taking him as seriously as he wanted.

"What do you mean?" Oikawa asks, aghast. "I'm quite honestly essential to this situation," he says. "Without me, there's no way you'd have come to any sort of conclusion whatsoever! Hell, you'd still probably be in your room rubbing off on your sheets to the thoughts of your _sensitive friendship_ with your friend who quite _obviously_ wants you back, but you're too _pussy_ to do anything about." He huffs, folding his arms over his chest.

Kuroo glares and retreats to his room.

"Yeah that's right, go make friends with your right hand. It's the closest you'll be getting to anything at this rate," Oikawa yells, before sniffing and turning away.

 

* * *

 

Kuroo doesn't think that in all twenty-one years of his life he has ever felt more _amazing_ than he does right now.

His fingers are curled deep into the sheets, knuckles white with exertion as he struggles to stop himself from flinging right off the bed and onto the floor. Daichi's fingers are firm on his hips, spreading his cheeks as his tongue slides around the puckered flesh of his entrance.

Oh, sweet fucking _lord_.

It's so slick and hot as his tongue guides it's way inside, and Kuroo can't help himself from bucking back at the sensation, trying to fit more of his fat tongue inside.

"Relax," Daichi chuckles, and Kuroo can _feel_ the cool breath against his hole. "Let me take care of you," he soothes, before returning his tongue to his entrance. Kuroo groans as Daichi adds his thumb inside, just through the first ring of muscle to widen him more, so that he can fit more of himself inside.

His cock is dripping onto the sheets, but Daichi has forbid him from touching himself tonight. Kuroo doesn't know how he's going to live, his cock aching for stimulation of any kind as he uselessly bucks his hips, coming up with nothing.

He withdraws his tongue, earning him a small gasp of protest, but Daichi gives him a smile. "Hush, babe," Daichi says. "I got you, don't worry." It's not a moment later that the feeling of his fingers, slick with lube and deft in use press their way into his entrance, and Kuroo _groans_. "You like that?" Daichi asks, and Kuroo can only nod his head as he sobs in the feeling.

Daichi's tongue is back, lapping at his hole in short, practiced motions, and the feeling of that combined with the strong press of Daichi's fingers against his walls is stirring him crazy. "Please," he pants, "please. Daichi, _please!_ " He usually doesn't beg, and he's sure that if he were in a less addled state of mind that he'd be beneath himself in shame right now, but for the moment he doesn't care.

"Come on, Kuroo, you're being so good," Daichi croons. He adds another finger so that there are two, and he crooks them just right to press up against his prostate. It's too much for Kuroo, his face pressing up against the mattress as his thighs begin to shake with exertion. "You're so good for me, aren't you?" Daichi says again, and Kuroo nods his head. Daichi works his mouth against Kuroo's hole, sucking on the sensitive flesh with effort and the noises are so obscene that Kuroo feels faint, not just from the pleasure.

It's mounting to be too much, the warmth and the wetness and the sounds and the feeling, and the heat builds in Kuroo's gut faster than he can even think. "No, Daichi…" he cries. His cock aches, completely untouched, but it's becoming clear to Kuroo that he's going to come regardless.

As if to add to his misery, Daichi ignores his keening and simply continues on, clearly intending to make Kuroo come with his cock untouched. "Just a little more," Daichi says, his voice soft. "Come on, you're doing so well." The encouragement sends a tinge of arousal through Kuroo, who is already saturated with pleasure and he can feel his consciousness beginning to fade.

"W-Wanna come," Kuroo manages to bite out. Daichi ignores him, and if he was more conscious he'd have noticed that Daichi begins working even _harder_ on his hole, his tongue slurping against him in a way that has them both trembling.

Each press against his prostate sends shocks through his body, and it takes just two more seconds of Daichi eating his ass with earnest before he's coming hard, his vision turning white as he groans almost soundlessly into the sheets.

Daichi's calloused hands are running down his thighs, calming their shaking as he presses soft kisses to the inside of his legs. "You did so well for me," he breathes between kisses, and Kuroo can feel his heart twisting. "So good."

He feels exhausted, yet sated. Kuroo's legs give way and collapse onto the sheets, and Daichi crawls over him to press their bodies flush together.

"Where did you learn to do _that_?" Kuroo manages to say, his eyes opening to look Daichi in the face. He's so beautiful, his face flushes and lips flushed red with use. Daichi smiles, and presses a kiss to Kuroo's neck.

"I'd do anything for you, babe," he simply says, before finding Kuroo's free hand and lacing their fingers together.

Kuroo falls asleep to the low breathing of Daichi's chest, and the feeling of fingers tracing his body with the softest of touches.

 

* * *

 

"How did you sleep?" Oikawa asks as he's in the middle of preparing toast for the two of them. When Kuroo doesn't reply, Oikawa turns to face him, his face smiling to sweetly he could give him diabetes.

Kuroo, who had just emerged after spending what was probably too long in the bathroom jerking off shoots him a look before giving in. Nobody could resist Oikawa making that face, but Kuroo had learned to deal with it in other ways over the years. "Ass eating," he says, shrugging his shoulders as if he was commenting on the weather. Honestly, ass eating wasn't something that Kuroo knew that he was into, but now that he'd seen it… there was no way he was going to let it go untried. 

Oikawa's eyes go wide, before a smirk plays on his lips. "Nice," he says. "How was it? Did you rinse your mouth with mouthwash this morning?" he asks.

Kuroo stares at him for a few seconds before grinning. Two could play at this game. "It's not me who needs it," he says coolly, before grabbing a slice of toast off the plate. He quickly shoves it in his mouth before Oikawa can get him to say anything else.

"Ku - HEY! COME BACK!" Oikawa calls, but Kuroo just laughs as he makes his way out their front door and off towards the campus.

He tries not to think the whole way there about how nice it had felt in his dream, to simply lie with Sawamura in post-coital bliss, not another care in the world sans for them.


	3. Chapter 3

His body is starting to plot against him.

That's the only conclusion Kuroo can come up with as he finds himself hard and horny after taking a fifteen minute _nap_ on the couch.

It was half past four on a Saturday afternoon, and Kuroo had dozed on the couch after watching sixteen episodes straight of CSI: Cyber with Oikawa. Kuroo would later say his groans of discomfort were due to the awful quality of the show, but in turn he would begin to question just how believable his lies were to the almighty Oikawa.

He's jolted awake by Oikawa returning to the couch from a trip to the bathroom, and the only thing that goes through Kuroo's mind is how goddamn _hot_ he is.

And that he's fucking _hard_.

There's no way he can take a shower at this time of the day without Oikawa knowing what's up, so he quickly gets himself off the sofa while Oikawa's making himself tea and heads into the bathroom to - surprise! - jack off once more.

As of late, however, getting off is more of a chore and he hardly feels pleasure, the action whittled down to nothing more than an irriration biological need. His right hand did nothing for him, and he felt so guilty for always using the images of Daichi that his mind had conjured. Hell, it was so bad that he could hardly even look at the guy anymore without feeling shivers down his spine and avoiding eye contact completely.

He leans his face on the cool of the mirror and groans loudly. He needs to get over this infatuation of his, and fast.

God forbid, he ends up with carpal tunnel from prolonged masturbation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> umm rly short update just wanna.. put an open invitation to tell me any kinks ur interested in seeing me.. put here...... i have 2-3 empty ~smut spaces~ bc the kinks i originally had there i no longer feel like writing so. yea! this is kinkshame free zone i guess but i have zero guarantees that ill pick it orz


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no smut this time... amazing?? but ppl were wondering when daichi would make an appearance so.. *jazz hands* he has arrived ~~like barely but its better than nada right~~
> 
> sry in advance idk what this is tbh

"Hey, Kuroo," calls a friendly voice from the sofa, and Kuroo does a double take.

While the voice is not unfamiliar to him entirely, it's not one that he hears quite so often in his own apartment. The silver hair of Sugawara Koushi pops up from behind the cushions to wave at him, and Kuroo smiles back. He's doubly glad that he'd learned to be somewhat silent as he jerked off, because while he might have been able to live with Oikawa hearing the noises he made (because to be honest, there was no way he was getting out of that one), he might not be able to deal with Sugawara. There was something about him that made Kuroo want to protect him from that side of his filth, considering he was dating Oikawa and all. He probably got more than enough of that from him.

"Hey, Suga," he says coolly, "long time no see." He makes himself a little busy, heading into the kitchen to pour himself a glass of juice.

Sugawara nods, "Yeah, a month is kind of a while, isn't it?" he says. Kuroo nods. "I heard that in that time you've been dreaming of shagging my best friend, so I guess a lot of things do change."

Kuroo nearly spits out his juice. "I'm sorry, _what_?" Then things click together in his mind, and he pulls his hands over his face. "Fucking Oikawa, I should have known," he groans, falling to his knees on the floor.

"Now now, Kuroo," comes Oikawa's voice as he floats into the room. He leans down to give Sugawara a quick kiss on the forehead, and Kuroo nearly recoils with disgust at the cheesy display of affection. He recoils more when he realises Oikawa isn't wearing anything except his underwear. He should know better than to walk around barely dressed in his own house. "It's just Suga-chan, so I figured you wouldn't mind, right?"

"Right, I forgot. You're as loose as a dripping tap when it comes to him," he mutters, setting the glass down before it met a more tragic fate. The two lovebirds simply exchange looks before giving matching smiles, both equally sinister as they are innocent. Honestly, these two were a pair made in hell. Kuroo is surprised that he hasn't died somewhere along the past six months because of them, really.

"There's nothing to be ashamed of," Sugawara chirps. "I mean, it's totally understandable. I've been in your shoes myself, actually."

"Wait, what?" Oikawa says, his head snapping back. Sugawara just tilts his head as if it was the most normal statement ever.

"Uh, you met us in high school did you not? Did you not _see_ the way I stared after Daichi every minute of my life?" Sugawara lifts his hand to rub nervously at the back of his neck. "Looking back that's sure embarrassing, huh? I mean, he's my best friend and all, but now that I think about it, there's no way I could ever think of him in that way… it just feels wrong, you know?" He makes awkward eye contact with Kuroo. "Not that I'm saying it's wrong for you! I mean, he's not bad a person, it's just that maybe romantically I just think that maybe, uh, I mean-"

"Suga-chan, I think you should stop talking," Oikawa says quietly, and Sugawara nods in silent agreement.

Great, so now Sugawara knew about his predicament, and, knowing Oikawa, probably all the details about his dreams that he'd let his roommate hear. He tries to not dwell on that so much.

While he doesn't particularly mind so to speak (after all he was quite good friends with Sugawara, too), he knows that Sugawara is somewhat of a meddler and would not rest until he saw to the end of… whatever this was. And he was a little more blunt, albeit in a different way, than Oikawa.

"Tooru tells me that you're too afraid to ask Daichi on a date because you think he doesn't like you," Sugawara tells him. Somehow, it feels worse coming from Sugawara than it did from Oikawa. Kuroo hesitates for a moment, before giving in and slumping on the couch.

"Well yeah I mean, he's never really… _indicated_ to me that he's ever wanted to be more than friends. I mean, I don't even know if he likes dudes. Does he like dudes?" Kuroo asks, and Sugawara pulls a face.

"It's been this long and that's the kind of question you're still asking yourself?" Sugawara asks, disbelief and hurt in his voice, as if he can't believe that Kuroo is this stupid. Oikawa shakes his head in disappointment.

"Kuroo's a coward, remember?" he says, and Sugawara nods his head as if this were already established information. Again, Kuroo feels victimised. Two against one was so unfair.

"Let's just say that if Daichi's straight then… so am I," Sugawara tells him, leaving the statement somewhat vague. Except it isn't really that vague, because Suga is currently sitting in his almost naked boyfriend's lap, who has his arms wrapped around his waist in a position that's anything but heterosexual. He leans up and presses a kiss to Oikawa's chin for good measure, and Kuroo pulls a face.

Okay, so Sawamura's not straight. That's one thing off his list.

"Okay, Daichi's pretty Bi-chi." Kuroo begins to laugh at his own joke, but Sugawara shoots him a glare and he stops immediately. He's mournful inside - at least Kenma would have said _something_ about it, even if it was just telling him to shut the fuck up. He clears his throat and tries again. "I don't think he wants to be anything more than friends. Hell, are we really anything past teammates right now?" He tries to think back upon all the times he's had a proper conversation with the dude.

Barring high school, it didn't leave too much, did it? After practice meals, pre-practice drills, study group for that one property management class they shared together last year, those two times he showed up to his min-max theory class this semester before he'd quit because he'd end up sitting too close to Sawamura and get fidgety…… shit, the list wasn't even that _long_. Yet, whenever Kuroo was with him, he everything just felt so… natural.

Of the times that they had shared conversation they'd seemed to just click, and he felt like they had been friends for far longer than they really had. It wasn't that they were best friends or anything, but he transcended comfortableness with him in a way that made him want to spend all his time with him. He was just such a likeable guy - friendly, determined and responsible, that Kuroo couldn't help but trust the guy with anything.

"So you feel insecure and unsure as to where your relationship with Daichi stands, and you don't know whether or not to take it a step forward," Sugawawa sums. Kuroo shrugs, before nodding. "You're as hopeless as Tooru said you were! But don't worry, thanks to your great friends," he pauses to gesture at himself and Oikawa, "we'll have you set up with him before you can count to ten." He smiles, and it's the kind of smile that makes Kuroo uncomfortable.

"Um, hang on, what do you-"

There's a knock at the door, and Sugawara jumps to his feet. "See! It wasn't even five!" He pads to the door before, swinging it open. Standing in the hallway is Sawamura Daichi.

What.

The.

_Fuck._

"Oh, Tooru, put some clothes on yeah?" Sugawara calls from the front, and Oikawa makes a high pitched whine but heads to his room anyway. Kuroo follows him in.

"Um, would you mind explaining to me what the fuck is going on?" Kuroo asks.

"Suga-chan wants to watch the new Captain America movie but I haven't even seen the first one, so he invited Sawamura over for a movie marathon."

"At our apartment?" Kuroo hisses, and Oikawa shrugs.

"Suga-chan's roommates don't like it when he has guests over."

Kuroo pinches the bridge of his nose. "Please, the two of you, hurry up and elope. Get your own apartment. You meddle in everything far too much."

"But Kuroo!" Oikawa whines. He's finally shrugged on an old t-shirt and a pair of loose sweat pants. He brushes his hair a little, too, knowing that someone other than his two best friends would be seeing him. "If anything, you can take this as an opportunity to show us exactly why you don't need our help. Get laid, and we'll leave you alone. Isn't that easy?"

Kuroo stares. "No, because nobody's as easy as you," he mutters, before turning heel and heading out the door. He made a quick dash to his own room after making sure the coast was clear and groaned against his door. He had approximately two minutes before he had to show his face out there, and he needed to think of an action plan fast. He wracks his brain, forcing it to work faster than it has for the past two years of his life. He's thinking, coming up with ideas, anything -

"Kuroo, you there?" There's rapping at his door. "We have a guest. Come out and say hi," comes Oikawa's voice, nonchalant as ever like he wasn't totally in on this entire goddamn situation.

"J-Just a sec," Kuroo manages to say, and he quickly tugs off is shirt in favour of a more revealing singlet. He'd been working out pretty well as of late, so there was really no shame in him showing it off, right? Maybe he'd be able to catch Sawamura eyeing his guns or his cheeky nipslip, and from there things could escalate…

He swings open the door and his ideas all swirl into nothing.

"Hey," Sawamura says, a smile on his face. His eyebrows are high on his face, and he's smiling this wild, wicked grin that has Kuroo's stomach doing flip flops and oh god, he's sweating slightly because he must have run here and it looks so good glistening on his tanned skin -

"Oh, Sawamura! You're here!" Kuroo says, doing his best to sound surprised. As earlier established Sawamura is as dense as the floor, and he slaps Kuroo on the shoulder.

"I just handed in my last assignment for the semester this morning, and I figured I could do with a break. So when Suga suggested we hang out for a movie session.. Who am I do decline? Besides, I've been meaning to catch up on the Marvel universe myself, only I've been a little lazy." He lets out a little laugh, and Kuroo laughs with him so that it's not obvious how tied his tongue is.

"Do you, uh, want a drink or anything? You look hot," Kuroo says. "I mean, like, sweating hot. Did you run here?" he clarifies, pinching himself on the leg for saying idiotic smalltalk.

"Oh, no I'm fine," Sawamura says, patting his bag. "I brought a bottle of water."

"Right," Kuroo says, avoiding his eye contact. He's already out of things to say. "Hey let's sit, the other two are probably waiting for us right?" He doesn't really wait for Sawamura to answer, instead heading to where they'd set out their television. He notices that rather than sitting on the sofa which was made for three people, they'd chosen to sit together on the armchair meant for one.

Those sneaky fuckers.

"Could you two make us wait any longer?" Oikawa asks, pouting. It's a super tight fit for the two of them. They were really determined to do whatever they could to make his day awful, weren't they?

"It was like two minutes, relax," Kuroo says, waving his hand. "You didn't put the disc in while you were waiting?"

Oikawa shrugs, "I dunno how to work the DVD player," he explains. "You moved things around when you plugged in Kenma's Playstation, so it doesn't even turn on anymore."

Kuroo stares at him. "And you didn't think to… move it back?" he asks.

"Hell no!" Oikawa exclaims. "If I did something wrong and ruined Kenma's games I'd be dead in a second!"

"Touche," Kuroo mutters, but he rolls his eyes nonetheless. Really, all he had to do was swap over the cables. Oikawa's laziness had no bounds.

When Kuroo turns back to the couch he finds that Sawamura was sitting in the centre. He stops for half a second and stares, because earlier he'd been relishing in the possibility that maybe he'd be able to sit as far left as possible while Sawamura sat far right, thereby minimizing the possibilities for accidental touches, and, in response, accidental boners.

There went plan B.

The movie begins, and Kuroo wedges himself between Sawamura's thighs and the arm rest. Sawamura shifts only a little bit, and their legs touch.

Kuroo breathes in and closes his eyes, and wills himself to concentrate solely on the movie and nothing else.

They get about ten minutes into the movie and hey, it's not actually too bad and Kuroo thinks he could really get invested into it - when Sawamura does the thing.

What thing, you ask? Much to Kuroo's dismay, he does _the thing_. Sawamura shifts in his seat, spreading his legs slightly and rests his hand on his thigh. His thigh that is so close to his own, that the back of Sawamura's hand is now resting on Kuroo's thigh too.

Heat suddenly rushes through Kuroo and he stands up, rough and abrupt enough that everyone turns to look at him. "P-Popcorn," he says weakly. "We forgot popcorn. How silly, right?" he laughs, and he makes his way to the kitchen with steps that he can only describe as robotic. He swears he can hear Sugawara stifle laughter as he walks past, and Kuroo holds back the urge to whack him.

Setting the timer, Kuroo has two and a half minutes to calm himself down and figure out how he's going to survive the rest of the day. He considers knocking Sugawara and Oikawa out so that he could live his life with the least amount of interference possible, but he quickly dismisses this as those two are probably stronger than they look.

The popcorn bangs in the microwave, and he fidgets. He has one and a half minutes now. With nothing else in mind, he grabs a cup out of the dish rack and opens the freezer, filling it up with ice. He also downs an entire glass of orange juice in an effort to cool down. The microwave beeps, and he separates its contents into two uneven portions - Oikawa and Sugawara can have less, the little shits. Then, taking in another deep breath, he heads back into the living room of Hell.

"Chef's special," Kuroo grins, depositing the obviously half-empty bowl of warm popcorn into Suga's lap, before setting back onto the couch with Sawamura. He makes a big deal of putting the bowl in between them, forcing Sawamura to shuffle a bit to accommodate.

Ah, breathing space at last.

There are guns and explosions on television which do a great job of distracting Kuroo, whose hand only occasionally brushes against Sawamura's as they both reach for popcorn at the same time. Honestly, the cup of ice on the table does its job well too; that is, for him to munch on every time he felt himself growing warm at the sight of Sawamura beside him, in an effort to cool himself down.

So operation popcorn was a success. Kuroo inwardly fistpumps, because he's managed to last almost two hours now without (extremely) inappropriate thoughts clouding his brain, and at this rate he might even make it out of this deranged situation alive.

Of course, his life is not that simple.

Glancing to the side, Sawamura licks his fingers, which presumably are sticky with butter and salt and oh god, how much does Kuroo want to be the one sucking on this calloused digits? They'd be delectable with just a hint of salt for him to enjoy and warm and invasive like the ones in his dreams, those fingers that force their way down his throat slick with spit before being shoved up his ass to spread him nice and open and -

MUNCH MUNCH CRUNCH CRUNCH.

Kuroo crunches on ice, turning his head in the blatant opposite direction of Sawamura. Holy fuck, that was _way_ too close.

"You okay?" Sawamura asks him, his eyebrows knitted in confusion at the sound Kuroo makes as he grinds on ice. Kuroo nods his head weakly. "I've never seen someone eat ice so enthusiastically."

Kuroo chuckles. "Nah it's fine. I'm on a diet, actually, have you heard of it? It's called paleo, sometimes called the caveman diet where I eat unprocessed food for a while and it's really supposed to help with your digestion and stuff."

Sawamura frowns. "But you… popcorn?" is all he says. His eyes dart to the bowl, and to Kuroo's fingers which are also dusted with salt. Kuroo hastily brushes the salt off onto his pants.

"Oh, nah, popcorns all natural. Salt and corn, you know? Nothing but heat, and bam, you have that stuff. It's definitely allowed."

"Ah, right," is all Sawamura says, turning his eyes back to the screen. Kuroo doesn't know how the fuck Sawamura believed him, but he's definitely not about to complain.

Needless to say, Kuroo can't concentrate for the rest of the day, dying slowly inside to the feelings of shame and arousal mixed together in a swirl.

 

* * *

 

"Paleo diet? _You_?" Oikawa asks when Sawamura had excused himself for the day, heading out of their apartment with a grin and a promise to come over again sometime soon.

Kuroo is lying on the couch in mortification. "Shut up, okay? I couldn't think of a lot of things-"

"And that's the first thing you come up with? Honestly, what the fuck Kuroo? I've heard of some pretty interesting spur of the moment lies, but you definitely take the cake. Someone ought to give you an award."

"I thought it was cute," Sugawara says from the armchair, looking up from his phone to add his opinion. "By the way, Daichi says thanks for the hospitality. He says to let him know next time if he should bring food or not."

"Does offering himself up for Kuroo's consumption count?" Oikawa asks, and Sugawara snorts. "Wait no, I forgot, he's paleo now. So sad for you, because he was seriously checking you out for the entire five hours he was here," Oikawa deadpans.

Kuroo sits up. "You - What?"

"Your guns bring it in, bro," Oikawa shrugs. "He was eyeing you up like a piece of meat."

Kuroo shakes his head. "Stop."

But the assault is relentless, and this time Sugawara joins in. "Look, Kuroo, I've known Daichi for a long time and let me tell you… I don't think I've ever seen him so blatantly check someone out before. He was probably riding your dick in his thoughts for half the day."

Kuroo lets out a scandalised noise. "I thought you were the innocent one in the relationship," he says, staring between Sugawara and Oikawa. Sugawara puts on an angelic smile and tilts his head, as if to say 'arent I?'

"I've never seen him so handsy before," Sugawara says.

"His hand touched my thigh like, twice, and it was purely coincidental," Kuroo says. He feels hot just remembering it.

Oikawa and Sugawara exchange looks, before sighing. "You know what, Kuroo?" Sugawara says. "I feel like someone could be getting their dick out in front of you and you still wouldn't get the hint. You're hopeless."

Kuroo blushes, but looks away. "No," he says, "you guys are just looking too much into everything, as usual. Now, I'm going to take a nap," he mutters, and before either of the two meddlers can get a word in he hops off the couch and into his room, slamming the door behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i tried to write this chapter super chill and relaxedy with lots of jokes bc this fic isnt Serious Business its meant to be a fun thing!! ya know. lmk what you thought. are my jokes even funny
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> ~~i laughed at the paleo joke the most kill me~~


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> list of sin in this fic:  
> [✓] verbal human combustion  
> [✓] large detail regarding the asscheeks of a muscular man  
> [✓] expansive second hand embarrassment
> 
> sry this took so long to get out i just wasn't feelin it ya know

"Look over this way," Kuroo says, and Daichi's shoulders hunch inwards.

"T-This is so…" he mutters, his entire body squirming. Kuroo crawls closer, the camera in his hands shaky as he brings it to the front of Daichi's torso. His wrists are tied behind him as he kneels on the bed, his cock hard and leaking against his stomach. He so badly wants to come, if the rutting he makes against the sheets is anything to go by, but there's no way he'll manage to do so when there's a cock ring settled nicely over the base of his dick preventing him from doing so.

"You look so sexy," Kuroo says, and Daichi flushes a deep red all the way to his ears. There's rustling as Kuroo brings his left hand up so that a small remote is in the view of the camera. "So, you ready for this, babe?" he asks.

"Ah, wait, Kuroo-" Daichi begins, but his sentence is cut out as he lets out a harsh moan. His thighs are trembling as he struggles to keep himself upright, and his mouth hangs open as he can't help himself from crying out. The switch on the remote has been turned up, now sitting on the number four. The camera work steadies again, and Kuroo brings it up close to Daichi's face.

"How's it feel, baby?" he asks, and Daichi stares into the lens with lidded eyes.

He gasps, his mouth hanging low as he forms his words. "It's… It's good," he breathes. He's squirming, his ass rutting against the air in an effort to move the vibrator's position inside of him, each movement he makes giving it the perfect leverage against his prostate and causing him to cry out.

It's so erotic and filthy that there's no way Kuroo can let this go; he leans backwards so that Daichi's entire body is in view, his filthy movements on display for him to see in full. "That's right, fuck yourself back on it you slut," Kuroo says. He slowly lifts himself from the bed and, while keeping the camera trained on Daichi the entire time, adjusts the camera upon its tripod. Happy with the angle now showing on the screen, Kuroo slides off his own pants and boxers and climbs onto the bed, his erection in full view of both the camera and Daichi.

"Think you could do me a favour?" he asks, running his fingers over his cock. He knees so that it hovers just above Daichi's face, and brings it closer to the other man's mouth in offering. Daichi immediately licks his lips then parts them, encouraging Kuroo's cock into his mouth. He can hardly hold back when he gets it in; Kuroo lets out a groan of satisfaction, immediately threading his fingers through Daichi's hair and sliding against him.

Meanwhile, Daichi can feel himself going mad. That damned vibrator was still wedged in his ass and each of Kuroo's thrusts was sending his body back, sending the buzzing deeper and deeper inside of him. He so badly needs to come - he has been, for a while now, and he's almost choking with the way Kuroo's cock is hitting the back of his throat.

Daichi makes a noise of protest, rubbing his fingers against Kuroo's arm. Kuroo stops.

"What is it, baby?" he asks, pulling his cock free from his mouth.

Daichi gasps for breath, his lips feeling rubbery. He has to swallow a bit and flex his tongue before he can speak. "I want you to fuck me," he says. There's no coyness left, no more skirting around the edges - not when he's so fucking desperate to get fucked. And he knows that the sooner he can make Kuroo lose control, the sooner he'll be able to come.

"You're so bossy," Kuroo says, but there's warmth to his voice. "Turn around, show me how pretty you are for me," he breathes, and Daichi nods. He pulls back so that he's lying over the sheets on his knees, his ass leaned up so that it is in Kuroo's plane of view. "So beautiful," he says, reaching his fingers over to Daichi's ass. "Look at your cunt, already so stretched and waiting for me," he runs his finger over Daichi's hole and the other man gasps at the feeling. "You already have a vibrator up there but you want me too? You're getting greedy, aren't you?" he croons.

And then he hesitates no more. Sliding lubricant over his cock, he leans up to press himself deep into Daichi. Daichi lets out a gasped moan as he realises that Kuroo's going to fuck him with the vibrator still inside.

"Shit, you're so good for me babe," Kuroo breathes, his cock fully sheathed inside Daichi's body. He gives an experimental thrust. He can feel the vibrator buzzing inside of Daichi through his dick; it's pressing nicely against his tip, and he can't say that it's a bad feeling. With every thrust he makes he knows it's being pressed further inside of Daichi too, and that in itself is enough to spur him on.

"I- _oh god_ ," Daichi moans as Kuroo begins to pick up the pace. His fingers are digging hard into his hips, and the sharp edge of his nails is what is keeping Daichi sane. His body feels like it's on fire; he doesn't know what is paining him the most. Is it the swift movments of Kuroo fucking deep into him, each sound obscene and his groans sending shocks through his veins? Or maybe it's the vibrator pressed deep against his prostate relentlessly, unable to get a break with each thrust pushing it against him in a way that's making him go numb. Or maybe, it's his cock which is desperate to come, dark and straining against his stomach and unable to no matter how much he cries out…

"K-Kuroo," Daichi gasps, his fingers scrabbling at the sheets. "Please. Please let me come, please! Plea- _aahn_ ," he lets out a long groan as Kuroo pulls him up so that he's sitting in his lap.

"You asking for something?" Kuroo asks, his breath coming as a hot whisper in his ear. Daichi lolls his head so that it's resting on Kuroo's shoulder, his eyes dark and hair messy as drool slips over his lips.

"Tetsu, please, let me come, please," he gasps. He feels even fuller this way with gravity against him, pulling him down over Kuroo's cock in a way that he loves so much.

"Sure thing, baby," Kuroo says, his fingers skating low to remove the ring keeping Daichi from coming.

The effects are almost instantaneous, as it takes only a couple more thrusts before Daichi is crying out, his entire body shaking as he finally, finally reaches his peak.

It's like he's been dumped in a pool of freezing water and a kettle at the same time; every feeling he's had is now gone. He feels numb and in pleasure and he's not sure he can even breathe.

And yet, Kuroo doesn't hold up.

"Ah, Tetsurou, wait fo-- _ahhhh_ ," he gasps, as Kuroo pushes him down onto the bed once more and entering him anew.

The new angle stretches him out; he's on his side and Kuroo is pulling his legs apart so he can fuck him between. Daichi's cum has splattered over both his stomach and the sheets, and, to his embarrassment and dismay, he's still hard.

"Look at you, I already fucked an orgasm out of you but you still want more. Aren't you a little slut?" Kuroo asks.

Daichi flushes scarlet, covering his face with his arms. "I… ohhh, _Tetsurou_ ," he gasps, unable to even defend himself as Kuroo keeps fucking him. He can hardly control it this time; it's like everything comes together at once. The sensations of everything blur together. The overflow of information, combined with his recent orgasm have left him loose-mind and weak and he can barely even register it as he comes for a second time soon after.

"Is it too much for you?" Kuroo asks, a smirk forming on his lips. He won't admit it but he's running out of steam himself; however, he's willing to ward himself off if he's able to wreck Daichi just a little bit more.

"Please…" Daichi says. His eyes are glassy; there are tears forming in his eyes. Shit, Kuroo has to look away because he can come from the sight alone.

"What is it?" Kuroo asks. He leans forward so that their faces are close.

"Kiss me," he breathes, and Kuroo feels his heart stutter.

He takes Daichi into a deep kiss, one that seems to last forever. It's so hot and wet and it's making him dizzy; Kuroo feels like he's floating on air or taking a bath it's just so cosy and inviting.

It's like Daichi is his air, and yet, he feels like he's drowning in him.

"I can't hold back anymore," Kuroo says, and Daichi nods. He reaches up so that his arms are clinging to Kuroo's back, and Kuroo begins fucking him for home.

The vibrator is still there somewhere and Daichi can still feel it, but he's trying hard not to focus on that but rather the feeling of Kuroo filling him with every stroke. He gasps at the intensity of it; he feels so full he can barely breathe, but hearing the groans he elicits from Kuroo's chest only spurs him on to fuck him harder.

"Yes," Daichi says, his breathing coming out in short bursts, "Yes, oh yes, Tetsu," he gasps. His eyes are wound tight, almost as tight as his grip on Kuroo's back as he tries his best to meet him back with every thrust.

"Oh god," Kuroo gasps, and he knows at that moment he's reached his limit.

He feels blinded as he comes, his entire body shutting down and restarting in a matter of seconds. He can distantly feel Daichi still under him, his body shaking as he came again dry, the wake of consciousness slipping from him. He collapses just shy of Daichi's body which is sweat-slicked and sticky, but he doesn't care as he leans over to the side and drapes him arm over him.

"I love you," Kuroo whispers, his fingers pulling the other man's body closer into his, their body heats mingling and shared between them.

"Me too," Daichi says back in a low mumble, and it's the last thing he says before he fully succumbs to the depths of sleep.

And all Kuroo can think of before he too knocks out is that:

1\. The video will be one fucking amazing one at that

and

2\. How much he loves Sawamura Daichi.

 

* * *

 

"What did you dream of last night?" Oikawa asks casually over breakfast. It's a Saturday morning, and Sugawara had stayed over the night before like he always did on weekends. Kuroo stares at the two of them, eyes narrowed, before throwing his hands in the air. They must have heard him or something. Whatever.

"Sex," he says casually.

Sugawara raises his hand. "What kind?" he asks.

"That's a good question, Sugawara," he says, and he thinks, _fuck it._ If these two are really that interested, he might as well just divulge it all. They already know to what extent he is nasty, so a couple more things to add to the list honestly wouldn't hurt him too much. "We used a vibrator. I made him come three times before I did," Kuroo adds, because honestly, he was quite proud of that part.

Sugawara's eyes go wide in amazement, while Oikawa snorts.

"You wish you had that kind of stamina," he says, and then pauses. "But maybe with all the jerking off you've been doing lately you've been able to build up a resistance, huh," he hums.

Sugawara grins. "Maybe you should jerk yourself off a bit more often then, Tooru," he says, blinking innocently.

Oikawa stares at his boyfriend, open-mouthed and flushing red. "K-Koushi!" is all he can gasp, nothing else coming to mind.

Kuroo guffaws, almost choking on his cereal as he tries to regain his breath. "Holy shit, Sugawara, you're the best," is all he can manage to say before puling out his phone and adding it to his "List of Burns by Sugawara Koushi" that he kept on his memo app for later.

 

* * *

 

It's reaching summertime, and along with the heat it spurns Kuroo's demise.

"It's damn hot," someone groans as they collapse onto the gymnasium floor, the hardwood a slight relief from the sweat dripping down their backs. It was the tough life of an athlete - no matter the temperature, training must go on. And so, in the thirty degree temperature, they run laps. And suffered, and ran some more.

Kuroo's suffering was not limited to only the heat itself, however.

See, warm temperatures meant adaptive cooling measures that included, and were not limited to: less clothes, sticky ice creams, sweat and perspiration, and less clothes.

Oh, and had he mentioned less clothes?

His mouth goes dry as he stares not-so-obviously towards Daichi, whose white shirt was slightly transparent with sweat and water, as he lifted it to his face to wipe himself down. The action exposed his honey brown torso which was glistening with moisture, and Kuroo downs a big gulp of his bottle of water.

The shirt was only the beginning of his worries, however - see, Daichi had arrived to practice today wearing a pair of shorts that were _way_ too short to be considered safe for work.

They're maroon in colour and gripped tightly around his thighs, and they seem about ready to tear with every lurching move he makes. Hell, Kuroo thinks that if he gets close enough he'll be able to see the individual seams _bursting_ as he jogs.

He grins. He'd definitely want to be around when that happens-

"Focus," Kuroo mutters to himself, puffing air into his face from his bottle. But he can't - every time his eyes skirt the gym they always land on Daichi and those damned shorts of his.

He could feel Oikawa's eyes on him, snickering. He and Sugawara were awfully close (closer than usual, but he digresses) and whispering to each other and Kuroo knew, just knew they were laughing at his issue.

"Coach, can we play a practice match?" Oikawa called suddenly, and the coach nodded. He spilt them according to their jersey numbers - Kuroo felt his heart stop when he realised he'd be on the same side as Sawamura.

Was that better or worse, he wondered? If Sawamura was on the other side of the net, perhaps he'd be too busy subconsciously staring at him to be able to react to the ball when it came his way. But the same thing could be said for if they were on the same side.

Nope, being on the same side was definitely worse.

Formation had Sawamura standing in front of him, and when he bent his legs and dropped his hips into his receiving stance…

Kuroo felt his heart leap into his chest.

Good fucking lord, did Sawamura do squats on his way to every class? Kuroo couldn't believe the sight he was seeing - Sawamura's body, combined with those illegal, jail-inducing short shorts were giving the impression of his glutes _ripping_ out of their confines. The press of his ass into it's position had them absolutely pressed up to the max; he might as well not be wearing shorts, because Kuroo can see the outline of every ridge of his posterior with every inch his eyes raked over.

Oh god, he's so fucking distracted and if he doesn't get a hold on himself in about two seconds he's definitely going to-

"Head's up!" a voice cries, but Kuroo is way, way too late. Someone's (Oikawa's) spike slams right into his face.

He lets out a huge groan of pain as he lands on the gymnasium floor on his elbows, his ass numb from the impact and he rolls to his side in pain.

"Shit, are you alright?" someone cries, and Kuroo isn't even in the right state of mind to tell who. His eyes are squinted closed and his face fucking _hurts_ ; he almost feels like he's going to pass out. He lets out a garbled noise of some sort as he nods his head, more in an effort to keep himself conscious than anything else. There's the taste of blood on his lips, and he knows that he's probably gushing blood right now. He coughs a few times as he tries to regain his focus, but he can only see the dim lights of the ceiling above.

"Oh god, someone call an ambulance-"

"It's not that bad-"

"Oikawa your serves fly at like 100 kilometres a second-"

"This one was just a little tap! Nowhere near my hardest-"

"And thank god for that, because we need you here for the tournament and not some jail cell for manslaughter-"

"Alright, alright Sawamura-kun, I'm sorry okay? But I really don't think an ambulance is necessary; I've seen him get up from worse things than that."

There's a pause. Kuroo's only half-processing the conversation that's surrounding him, and he tries to sit himself upwards, and he suddenly feels a pair of warm arms wrap around him.

"I'll just bring him to the infirmary just in case. He needs to get ice or something, his face is turning red," he mutters. Kuroo feels the hands move from his back to his face. "Hey Kuroo, you alright buddy? Can you hear me?" he asks.

Kuroo blinks, and someone's face is right in front of him. His nose throbs, and he's still blinking back tears, but the image doesn't disappear. He almost passes out once more.

"I'm - Yeah. Hey, that hurt but I think I'm-"

"I'm taking you to the infirmary, can you stand? Here, lean on my shoulder for a second." Before Kuroo can assess the situation, Daichi's pulled his arm over his shoulder and is in the process of hauling him to his feet. The height disparity makes it a little difficult, but after only two adjustments of hand positions, they're finally up and Kuroo has his free hand pinched over the bridge of his nose and his head tilted back to help ease the bleeding.

It's not until they're out of the gymnasium and halfway to the infirmary that Kuroo realises exactly who he's with.

"Wait, Sawamura?" he asks, his voice coming out high and nasally because of his pinching.

Sawamura furrows his eyebrows and lets out a laugh. "You alright? You concussed and can't recognise me, or what?" he asks.

"No, no, I'm fine I just- Oh god, this is embarrassing."

"Yeah, you were kind of just… standing in the centre of the court staring at nothing. The whistle was blown and everything but you weren't even in a receiving stance. Something on your mind?" he asks. It's a slightly loaded question in the way he says it, like he's inviting Kuroo to share if something was bothering him.

Kuroo hesitates. What's the best and easiest way that he can tell Sawamura that he was staring at his ass from where he crouched in front of him without it sounding weird? Was it really his fault, though? Sawamura's shorts were too fucking short to be considered legal - they were like, beach girl short. The kinds of daisy dukes you saw on television and porn, not at an all-men's over twenty's volleyball practice at eight something at night.

He shakes his head. There's no way he can say that without being weird. He's glad he's sane enough at the moment to realise that, because he's not sure that he can really stand on his own right now.

"No I was just… I don't know. You know how sometimes you just space out and stare at nothing and it feels like two seconds but it turns out you've been staring at someone for five minutes and they're uncomfortable?" He pauses to take a breath. "I think it was something like that."

"You were staring at someone?" Sawamurai asks.

Kuroo shakes his head. "No! No, I wasn't. I just. It was an example. I'm fine, really."

He's thankful that they reach the infirmary at that moment; he's not sure how much longer he can deal with Sawamura's questioning.

"Excuse me," Sawamura says, sliding open the infirmary door. "Can we get some antiseptic and an ice-pack? My friend got hit in the face with a volleyball and he almost passed out-"

He's interrupted by the nurse practically flying out of the room before he can continue.

"I'm really sorry - I have to go right now," she says. "There was an emergency in the dorms and they need me to assist." The nurse hesitates, looking at Kuroo's bleeding face. "I know this is pretty unprofessional of me, but you'll be fine after a bit with your injuries, uh," she pauses, heading back inside momentarily reaching for one of her medicinal kits. "This is some antiseptic for his lip, and gauze for his nose. It should stop bleeding after a while and…." she reaches into the miniature fridge and pulls out an ice pack. "Punch the middle, and it'll freeze. Keep that on his cheek where he was hit, and the swelling should go down." She waits for a second to make sure Sawamura understands what she told him, before shaking her head. "Dorm parties," she sighs. "You tell 'em not to have them, but they'll always do it anyway. You'd think that they'd at least consider our warnings about alcohol consumption but yet here I have to go help some girl who's apparently passed out…" she shakes her head, and with another heartfelt apology is out the door and towards the residential dorms.

So now, the two of them are left in the nurses' office. Alone.

If Kuroo wasn't currently nursing a throbbing face, he'd be thinking about how kinky the entire situation was. Just the two of them alone in the nurses' office, with a conveniently placed bed and privacy around them…

…Actually, he's thinking about it anyway, pain be damned. He's currently sitting on the plush white mattress and the curtains were drawn around them. Sawamura sat in the nurse's chair, unscrewing the bottle of antiseptic and the cold pack sitting on his lap. This was almost identical to one of his raunchier sex dreams - one he hadn't told Oikawa about - in which Sawamura had been a sexy nurse giving him… special treatment.

He coughs, turning away from the sight and hoping that his dick doesn't react the way his brain did, conjuring up those images of Sawamura in a tight white suit and a stethoscope around his neck - oh the things that stethoscope had done. They'd bound his wrists together, for one, which was something Kuroo wasn't really sure they could actually do in real life. Hell, did nurses even use stethoscopes? Sawamura had also been wearing a sexy nurse outfit, the starched white material short and barely covering his strong legs. Kuroo had been able to rip it open with his bare hands to expose the smooth expanse of Sawamura's buff chest and he's been so eager that-

"I think it'll sting a bit," Sawamura says, uncapping a bottle of antiseptic. He has a cotton bud attached to a pair of tweezers, which he's dousing generously in the brown liquid before reaching over to dab it on Kuroo's lip. It's split and crusted with blood now, and Kuroo winces at the initial contact. "You okay?" Sawamura asks, pausing. "Does it hurt?"

Kuroo swallows. "No, not that much," he begins, unsure of how he can say 'the fact that your face is really close to mine is distracting and I kind of want to kiss you' without being, well, weird.

Sawamura laughs. "You sure? I'm going to clean the rest, if you need me to slow down just say so."

Kuroo watches the way Sawamura's lips pull into a frown as he concentrates, and he can see the callouses on the receiver's hands as he dabs cotton to his face. Kuroo does his best to steel his expression because wincing at antiseptic is so totally lame, and he needs to look cool in front of this guy, right?

"Aaaand, done," Sawamura says, leaning back. Kuroo sticks his tongue out to lick at his lips, and grimaces as he tastes the fluid. Sawamura laughs. "Oh, and the ice pack," he says, passing it over. He'd already punched the middle, and sure enough the entire plastic bag was now cold to touch. The stinging in Kuroo's face had kind of dulled over time, but he pressed it to his face anyway; he feels flushed from being so close to Sawamura that he's thankful for the distraction to his body.

They sit in silence, Kuroo cradling his cheek with the pack and Sawamura watching him carefully. Then, he speaks up. "Say, Kuroo," he begins slowly. Kuroo turns his gaze to the other man. "Have I… done something to make you upset?" he asks, voice tentative.

Kuroo perks up. "What? No!" he pauses. "What?"

"It's just - you seem like you've been avoiding me lately. We used to hang out sometimes after class but you don't even show up anymore and uh… I guess I never see you looking in my direction and giving friendly waves like you used to during practice. Not that I'm always looking or anything it's more just-"

"Whoa, slow down," Kuroo says, dropping the ice pack to put his hands out towards Sawamura. "No! No way am I avoiding you!" he lies. He has to lie, because there's no way he can tell him that he's avoiding him so that his weird sexual urges don't try to release themselves. He has to. "About classes, I've just been really busy with assignments and stuff so I haven't had the chance to really… catch up on the work. And there's no point in attending lectures if you don't know the content, right?" he says, trying his best to make a light-hearted, Relatable™ college-student joke.

It works, because Sawamura laughs. "So you're one of those people, huh?" he asks. "The type who says, 'I'll do better next semester!' every semester and it never happens." Kuroo snorts, because he's Absolutely Right.

"No way would I be avoiding you. I like you, dude," Kuroo says, his mouth moving before he can process it.

The two of them pause.

"You're a really good friend," Kuroo hastily adds. "To me."

"Oh, really?" Sawamura says. He leans back into his seat, his gaze tearing away. Kuroo frowns. Did he say something wrong? "That's great, you're a good friend to me too," he says, smiling at him.

Sawamura's smile is clean and cut, like it was carved into stone. It's unwavering like him and so practiced it hurts.

So why is it that when he smiled, Kuroo felt cold to the bone, his heart feeling torn into two?

 

* * *

 

"You're back!" Oikawa says, leaping from the couch when Kuroo finally stumbles his way back into their apartment. Instead of returning to the gym, they'd gone out for dinner together in the nearby campus restaurant. He'd texted Oikawa to bring his stuff back for him.

"Yes, I am," Kuroo replies. "Alive."

"Unfortunately," Oikawa sniffs, before smiling. "Kidding. So, how was your date?"

Kuroo shrugs. "It was okay. Wasn't a date," he adds, before continuing, "We ate at The Den."

Oikawa makes a face. "Really? All the beautiful places around and you pick the nastiest, cheapest venue of them all?"

"I'm a broke student, what do you expect? Besides, I was really craving one of their beef sandwiches," he says.

"Right, you and your _paleo_ diet. I forgot," he snorts. "Anyway, I believe thanks are in order."

Kuroo frowns. "What for?"

"For giving you and loverboy the opportunity to go off on your date while the rest of us ran laps and drills, what else? Whose serve do you think that was?" he asked.

"You… that was on purpose?" Kuroo asks slowly.

"Well, not on purpose purpose. I mean, I saw you spacing out and staring oh-so-obviously at Sawamura's ass so I thought, 'Wouldn't it be funny if this knocked him out?' but I… didn't _actually_ expect it to, you know?" he explains, waving his hand through the air.

"Oikawa, I could have died."

"I'm oddly touched that you think my serves are that powerful, but no," Oikawa says. "Nobody's died from getting hit by my serves. Yet."

"I could have been the first."

"Yeah, right," Oikawa snorts. "You'd die, but one whisper of your name by Sawamura and your soul will rush back like it never has before. Seriously, dude, did you see the way he was so worried about you? I thought he was going to rip my arm off."

"No I didn't see it, because I was busy trying not to pass out thanks to you."

"And now I'm telling you that he obviously wants you just as badly as you want him, and thanks to my serve there's now literally nothing keeping you from him. You don't have to say it out loud - I know what you really mean, even if you aren't willing to admit it yourself."

Kuroo stares at him. "I am being serious, Oikawa," he says.

"Obviously not enough," he says impatiently. "Anyone with eyes could see that he wants you back. Seriously, just -"

"Oikawa," Kuroo interrupts. "He told me that I'm a good friend today, while we were in the infirmary." Oikawa pauses. "Just friends, so I really don't think he likes me back. So…" Kuroo sighs. "Thanks for all your help until now, but I think it's time I threw in the towel, you know?" he says, and he gives Oikawa a weak smile.

Then, before the setter can say anything in response, Kuroo retreats to his room and locks it behind him, implying that he wanted to be alone for the rest of the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> unbeta'd and its 3:30am if you see any mistakes pls point it out thanks!!!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  ~~what do you mean its been a month~~ this was so hard to write y'all will see why and probably forgive me right away. 
> 
>  
> 
> youre welcome.
> 
>  
> 
>   
>  the tags im CRYING THIS IS SO FILTHY  
> 

It's a common conundrum in human society, as to whether one loves with the heart or the brain.

Why of course it had to be the brain; for the brain was the centre of all. Without the brain one's heart would not beat, and this meaningless discussion would be voided to start with.

But it was so much more romantic - more passionate, to believe them to be matters of the heart. Things that were indescribable and unexplainable by science. That love was a matter of human instinct and intuition, and could not be avoided by one's simple thinking.

Kuroo had never considered himself a romantic person.

However, it was clear which side of this debate his person lay.

See, Kuroo was heartbroken for a relationship he never even had. Logically, his brain knew this; that the Daichi he'd loved and held and fucked into the mattress was not the real Daichi. It was a cognitive illusion born from his subconscious. None of it was real.

Yet, the emotional hurt was realer than any he had ever known.

It was for that reason exactly that giving up on Daichi was simply something that Kuroo could not do. No matter how hard he tried to erase the damned man from his head, he'd always come back like some annoying mosquito buzzing and urging for his attention.

He had tried so hard - honestly, he had. But one look of him smiling across the net during practice, one listen of his voice calling for the ball, one sight of him falling asleep on the train on Sugawara's shoulder after a late night's dinner, and he knew that giving up was impossible.

And as such, Kuroo's stupid crush on Daichi had reached even new levels of pathetic-ness. Since he knew that Daichi only saw him as a friend it was even more pointless to continue, but at the same time it spurred him on to try harder and do dangerous things, like take the seat next to him at dinner, or follow Oikawa's advice.

The only problem was that no matter how much of a romantic Kuroo was secretly at heart, in practice he was as incompetent as a sloth. With no ex-girlfriends or boyfriends to his name, Kuroo could even count on one hand the number of romantic experiences he had encounter throughout his life. Barring those that were full of regret and alcohol (which were not even romantic, to begin with), the number was closer to zero than any other integer.

And as such, Kuroo's definition of "trying harder" to get Daichi's attention was akin to doing nothing at all.

"Why do you look so… angry today?" Oikawa asks Kuroo as they're getting towards the end of practice. Kuroo's brow is set deep on his face, furrowed and tilted downwards like everything was his enemy. Furthermore his body language is rigid, standing taller and more aggressive than what was, well, _normal_ , and he generally looks imposing and in the way of everyone around him. 

"I'm controlling myself," Kuroo says, his voice a hoarse whisper. Oikawa stares at him. "I'm trying to control my expression around Sawamura, so that things don't get awkward between us."

Oikawa raises his eyebrows. "You're trying to control your expression…?"

"If I act too suspiciously around him he might figure out what's up and what if he thinks that's weird? Especially after he said we're friends." He's speaking faster than his brain can think because honestly, this idea made complete sense in his mind but was a little more difficult to explain in practice. "I don't want to spend the rest of my life avoiding him until I get over this… that'd be weird, wouldn't it? I still want to be friends with him."

Oikawa nods slowly, "And?"

"But if he catches me staring or something that would make it weird. So, I'm practicing my poker face and looking nonchalant. That way I can pretend nothings up, and everything can continue like it's two-thousand and five."

It takes about two seconds for Oikawa to burst out laughing. "Okay, first of all, you didn't even know Sawamura in two-thousand and five," he manages to say through breaths. "And secondly… that's _not_ what I'd call a poker face. That's like, the complete opposite."

Kuroo frowns. "What?"

"You look like you're out to kill everyone in this room for stepping too close to your mate," he snorts. "Testosterone off the charts. Please, calm yourself, or every gay man in this room will be smelling you like you're the season's freshest cologne."

Kuroo sniffs himself and makes a face. Cologne must be awful.

Oikawa shakes his head. "Look, Kuroo, I don't know if anyone has told you this but-"

"Hey, are you two doing anything after this?" a voice interrupts, and Kuroo turns to see Sawamura walking towards them, a volleyball rolling between his hands.

Oikawa glances at Kuroo and makes a face at him try and stop him from making that absurd, scrunched-up face. "No, what's up, Dai-chan?" he asks. Kuroo's still glaring, so Oikawa nudges him in the ribs.

"I was just thinking of grabbing something to eat, that's all. You could call Suga and get him to come with us too." Daichi's eyes flitter between the two of them, and pauses slightly on Kuroo. He takes a glance at Kuroo's expression and quickly averts his gaze elsewhere.

"Oh, you mean just us four?" Oikawa asks, tilting his head. Sawamura nods. "That's fine, I'll ring him now." And with a glint in his eyes, he quickly escapes the conversation towards the lockers, leaving Sawamura and Kuroo all alone.

Sawamura breaks the silence, "Are you okay today?" he asks. His voice is slightly tentative.

Kuroo nods. "I'm - I'm fine! Why, what's up? Do I look sick?" he asks.

Sawamura shakes his head. "Nah, just… tense I guess. But if you're fine, that's good," he says with a smile.

"Nah, I feel fine. Practice was good, wasn't it?" he asks, and Sawamura nods.

They break off into silence once more. Oikawa soon returns, however, bearing the news that Sugawara will meet the three of them at the restaurant of their choice, and so after quickly getting changed they depart to their destination.

They aren't eating on campus this time - Oikawa detests the campus food. (' _It's so oily and cheap, I can feel my arteries clogging in protest,'_ he'd say.) And so, they were taking the subway closer to the city, so Oikawa could eat some slightly more pricey but healthier foods of choice.

Kuroo was used to his behaviour by him, and by extension obviously so was Sugawara, but Sawamura was somewhat surprised. "Didn't think you were picky," he shrugs.

Sugawara gasps. "Are you saying I'm easy, Daichi?"

Sawamura opens his mouth, before shutting it again. "I-" he pauses, before sighing. "No, I'm not getting into this." He shook his head. He was well versed in Sugawara's jests, and he knew when to not try and play along with them. Oikawa and Kuroo laugh, anyway.

They end up eating sushi at a small parlour, kneeling over a low table to a room by themselves. The overhead lamp is low by Kuroo's standards, and he hits his head as he stands up to open the door. Sawamura laughs unrealistically hard; something about how tall people had natural selection coming for them, a sentiment which Sugawara shared with him.

Their conversation flows freely; Kuroo had often heard stories from the three of them about their high-school life in Miyagi, but when they were together there always seemed to be something new. There was something just so interesting about how their previous rivalries had easily dissolved once they had begun to work together, and it almost made Kuroo wonder how they could have ever loathed one another to the extent they often said they did.

And perhaps without noticing it himself, Kuroo was the best at acting natural around Sawamura when he wasn't trying. Gone were the hyper-aware touches and controlled looks, replaced by easy conversation and natural laughter. The general relaxed atmosphere around them was infectious, and it had Kuroo feeling warmed from inside.

It's not until he's excused himself to the bathroom, Oikawa following quietly in tow, that the realisation hits him.

Or rather, Oikawa outright pushes it into his face.

"Do you see how _easy_ it is to be normal?" Oikawa snorts, washing his hands in the sink. He also wipes at his face, which had bits of soy sauce on it from mishaps with Sugawara's chopsticks.

Kuroo runs a hand through his hair. "I don't know, dude! I'm not even trying!" he hisses back.

"That's exactly the problem," Oikawa says, "you're trying too hard. You get along with Sawamura the best when you're just being yourself. So, stop being such a dolt that thinks over things too much. Besides, you want him to fall for the real you and not whatever persona it is you think you're channelling, okay Romeo?"

Kuroo stares at Oikawa for a moment. "You know, you're actually pretty romantic when you aren't talking out of your ass," he comments.

Oikawa scowls. "Fuck you, I'm always romantic," he says, before giving a signature peace sign.

Kuroo simply laughs in response before suggesting they return to their dinner, a new resolve settled in his chest, as well as confidence and even an eagerness to return to the conversation they had only just left five minutes prior.

 

* * *

 

Kuroo's on his hands and knees, his back arched beautifully as his mouth hangs open, beautiful, keening sounds released with every breath. Daichi's fingers are placed on either side of his hips, encouraging the slow roll of his body as his mouth runs its course down his back.

"Turn him this way," Oikawa says, his hand stroking lazily over his crotch as he leans against the wall. His eyes are tracing over Kuroo's frame, and he feels raw. Exposed. Like Oikawa's hawk-like gaze is on him, assessing and seeing through him in a way that has Kuroo feeling almost shy.

Almost, however, is not enough to stop him from pushing himself backwards, encouraging Daichi to continue whatever it was he was doing.

"Impatient, are you?" Daichi says, licking his lips.

"Who is?" Oikawa asks. His voice is breathy, and it gives Kuroo satisfaction to know that the man is as turned on as any of them.

"Both of you." He leans forward so that his mouth is closer to Kuroo's head. "Lean down for me, babe," he tells him, pressing a hand softly to his back to ease him downwards. Kuroo lets out a soft whine but does as he's told. He's so hard - so painfully aroused that he is seconds away from _begging_ for it.

"What do you want?" Daichi asks, and Kuroo's breath hitches. Daichi cocks his head, and leans forward so that his ear is close to Kuroo's mouth "I didn't catch that. Say it for the crowd," he says, and he pulls Kuroo by his hair so that his eyes are facing up, staring Oikawa straight in the eyes.

The other boy stares down at him, expression lazy as his hand stills over his cock. He licks his lips, waiting.

"Y.. Your cock," Kuroo says finally. His voice his hoarse, his lips dry and face heating up as he says the words. "Please… I want you to fuck me." Shame flushes through his entire body as he's forced to beg on his knees, but then Daichi's fingers find their way to his cock and all thoughts are forgotten as he shamelessly bucks into the feeling of stimulation.

"He's so good," Oikawa says. His lips have turned red from biting them, and his eyes dark with lust. His fingers have dipped into his sweatpants now, and he's stroking himself faster. "Like a trained pet."

It's degrading, the way they're talking and looking at him, and Kuroo knows it. Yet, he can't bring himself to care as it sends a surge of arousal through him. He wants to please them, and be praised. He wants them to tell him he's good, and he's willing to do anything for it. Having Oikawa in the room has him reaching out for new heights. He wants to _prove_ how good he can be.

"He is," Daichi agrees, lowering his voice so that it purrs into Kuroo's ear. "You've been good," he says. "Should I give you a reward?" He lowers his hand so that it slides down and rests on the curve of his ass, a teasing finger slipping through his cheeks. Kuroo shudders.

"Yes," Kuroo says. He presses himself backwards so that he's grinding over Daichi's hand. "Please, I'll be good - I'll do anything," he breathes.

"What do you think?" Daichi asks, tilting his head at Oikawa. "Should we let him come?"

"Oh, that's a little far, don't you think?" Oikawa asks. "He hasn't even been fucked yet. Can't have one without the other now, can we?" he asks. It's a silent invitation; a hidden command. Oikawa wants to watch Daichi fuck Kuroo, hot and inhibited with him assessing over each and every detail. Daichi smirks; if Oikawa wants it, who is he to deny him?

"You heard the boy," Daichi says, leaning forward so that he's speaking into Kuroo's ear. "Lift yourself up for me." Kuroo obliges without any complaint, shifting so that he's leaning forward on his knees, face against the bed and his ass high in the air, his hole in clear display. It's filthy and embarrassing, but he doesn't care. He wants it; he wants to get fucked real bad.

"My fingers slip right in," Daichi comments. His fingers are slick with lube and meet no resistance as they slide in deep, thick and calloused and stretching him out against his inner walls. Kuroo sighs against the feeling and has to use all his self-restraint to not press back onto his hand. "You're so loose and wet inside, like a cunt. Is that what you are? A hole for me to fuck?" he whispers. His fingers probe deep, and rub against his prostate. Kuroo can't even reply, only letting out a deep, guttural moan in response.

They both know the answer, anyway.

"You're so hot and loose. Dripping open. Look at you, rutting pathetically against me."

Daichi s words are so filthy and send spikes of arousal through Kuroo's body, and without warning his body clenches tight against Daichi's thick fingers. Kuroo lets out a choked groan, his thighs trembling and torso rippling with exertion as he unexpectedly comes, hot strings of white cum streaking the sheets behind him. Daichi removes his fingers.

"Did I say you could cum?" he asks, a frown etched in his voice.

Kuroo's chest heaves as his vision regains, turning his head to face Daichi. Apology is laced in his eyes, but Daichi shakes his head.

"Naughty, aren't you?" he says. His fingers reach towards Kuroo's ass, fingernails digging into the pert flesh in a way that makes Kuroo cry out. "Cumming without permission. What am I to do now?"

Kuroo pants. "I - No, I need more," he says, his hands reaching for his cock. They slide against himself, and Daichi's eyebrows raise in surprise. He's still hard. "Please, I want more, I-"

"Oh," Daichi breathes, realisation dawning on him. "Look at you, already came once but still wanting more… Am I not enough for you now? What should we do with him, Oikawa?" he asks, turning his head so that he's facing their visitor.

Kuroo feels his entire body tense up as he realises what Daichi is hinting at.

Oikawa had kept quiet for the past few minutes, but had pulled down his slacks and briefs so that his cock was in full display. And god, did Kuroo's body flare with arousal at the sight of it - thick and slick with lube, it's already dripping precum from the tip and has a beautiful flush to it that is just begging to be put down Kuroo's throat. He feels himself shudder with anticipation.

"I say we treat him like the dirty whore he is," Oikawa says softly. He releases his cock and crawls between the two of them, and kneels so that his crotch ends near Kuroo's face. He doesn't miss the way Kuroo's eyes blow dark, his tongue darting out to moisten his lips at the sight of such a marvellous cock just inches from him. "See, he's already ready for it. What exactly do you to to train him this well?" he asks. Oikawa gives his cock a few strokes, and Kuroo's eyes follow it like a baby to candy. He exhales so that hot breath is blown against him, and Oikawa's thighs tremble. It seems he can't wait, either.

"Try him for yourself," Daichi says. "We'll fuck him from both sides."

Oikawa doesn't need convincing, immediately lacing his fingers to the back of Kuroo's head and pulling him over himself. Kuroo's mouth hangs open, his teeth neatly hidden under his lips and tongue flat against his jaw. Oikawa lets out a gasp at how _accommodating_ Kuroo is for him.

"God, you have a gift for sucking cock, don't you?" he asks through a choked groan. Kuroo's mouth is so hot and tight and already the tip of his cock is hitting the spongy heat of his throat. Kuroo doesn't gag; he's well past that, his reflex trained beyond the notion of it, and instead greedily swallows around the thick cock inside of him, moaning so that the vibrations of his voicebox course over Oikawa's dick.

"Fuck," Oikawa gasps, his eyes screwed tight. "You're so good. Your throat's amazing, Tetsurou, jesus christ," he pants. His fingers have moved from his hair to the nape of his neck, curling softly there and suddenly the moment seems more intimate than it had before.

Kuroo can only moan in response, and his entire body hitches as Daichi slides his cock into him.

"Is that better for you, babe?" he asks. He doesn't pause to let Kuroo get accustomed to him, immediately pulling out and thrusting deep against him. His cock is thick and harder than his fingers could ever dream to be, and Kuroo almost cries out at the feeling of being filled so deeply from behind. "Getting it from both sides, what a nasty slut you are. We should get others here, too, so they can see you for what you really are. We'll fill all your holes, and get those hands of yours to work too. Is that want you want? You're such a dirty boy, aren't you?" he says.

Kuroo pants, choking over Oikawa's cock as he struggles to breathe. Daichi has never spoken to him in this way before. Sure, their language gets dirty but never like _this_. Kuroo feels humiliated; his body is flushing with shame, but also with adrenaline and excitement at the thought of the words. He squeezes his eyes shut and manages to calm the thrum of the blood through his head, enough that he can concentrate on breathing through his nose and pulling both cocks deeper into him.

They fuck like that for a while, the messy symphony of Oikawa groaning and Daichi gasping, with Kuroo writing under them a mess of slick and spit and heat and pleasure. His body betrays him, unable to decide what he's enjoying more.

"I have an even better idea," Oikawa says suddenly. He pulls his cock from Kuroo's mouth, a string of saliva thinning as he pulls away. Kuroo sucks in a breath like a suffocated man, drool dripping messily from his chin as his face collapses onto the mattress.

"Oh?" Daichi asks, tilting his head. He pauses his thrusts, and Kuroo swallows thickly, rutting himself backwards over his cock.

"Since he's so eager for it, let's fuck him together." Oikawa says it so casually, like how one would announce what's for dinner.

Daichi pauses, before a smile plays on his lips. "You hear that, babe?" he asks, sliding his hand up to cup at Kuroo's ass. "Two cocks, like the filthy whore you are. You want that?"

Kuroo doesn't respond; he's mulling the idea over in his head when he feels hands on his body, guiding him upwards. Daichi slides his cock back where it belongs, and Kuroo lets out a muted cry. It felt so _right_ having his cock in there, and his mind goes blank.

Then, he feels Oikawa's fingers probing at his hole, and his breath hitches. "Wait," he gasps, and Daichi thrusts his cock in deep. His words are cut off as his body lets out a moan, and Oikawa's finger slips through the tight ring and against Daichi's cock, spreading him wider than he already is.

"That's it," Oikawa croons, "just like that. Look at you, your ass is practically guiding me in," he comments. He pulls his finger out and this time replacing it with two and Daichi stops his thrusting, letting Kuroo adjust to the new stretch, which was wider than he'd ever been before.

Tears form in Kuroo's eyes at the feeling; Daichi was by no means small, and the added stretch of Oikawa's fingers already seemed to be too much. "It's too much," Kuroo says, his breath heaving. "There's no way-"

"Shh," Daichi says softly, reaching his hand up to wipe at Kuroo's face. He smears the tears away, leaning so that he can press a kiss to his forehead. "Just relax for me, baby. You can do this, I know you can," he says. His free hand comes up to rub affectionately at the inside of his thigh, attempting to soothe him further.

"Yes, just like that Kuroo, you're doing well," Oikawa breathes. He's stretched him out quite well now, and he gives a nod to Daichi. "Just relax for me, can you do that? We're almost there."

Kuroo shakes his head, "I- I don't think I can…"

Daichi's hand snakes downwards, so that it's resting on the jut of Kuroo's hipbone. He extends a finger so that it's pressing against the place where his skin runs thin, and he presses circles into it, soothing. "Come on, baby," he says softly, his breath skirting over Kuroo's ear. "You're being so good for us. I know you can do this," he says.

Kuroo relaxes into the touch, and Oikawa's fingers probe deeper. It's taking all of Daichi's effort to not thrust at the same time.

"He's all loosened up," Oikawa breathes. His voice is thick, perhaps with anticipation, and Daichi doesn't miss the way his lips seem to be trembling as they speak. He seems turned on beyond salvation.

Together they hoist Kuroo up so that he's sandwiched between them, his legs askew and ass resting in between the two other men's bodies. His back is flush against Daichi's chest, and is facing Oikawa's devilish smile. Then, after pulling Kuroo's legs apart to accommodate the two of them, Oikawa pushes his cock into Kuroo's stretched out hole. It's hard to move; even with the copious amount of stretching and lube, two cocks was a whole new ordeal for Kuroo. They go slowly, allowing Kurooo to take his time to adjust to each new inch of cock he's taking, until the two of them are settled comfortably inside him, unmoving.

"Shit, Daichi, you're rubbing up against me," Oikawa murmurs, adjusting his grip slightly. His fingers are kneading the taut flesh of Kuroo's thighs which are tight with exertion, while Daichi's hands are firm on his hips keeping him in place.

"How does it feel?" Daichi asks. He's leaned forward so that his mouth is resting on the crook of Kuroo's shoulder, where it meets his collarbone and juts out just slightly. Kuroo shivers feeling his breath warm against his neck, and he swallows thickly before managing to muster a reply.

"It's…." he stops, trying to work his brain to fathom a response. "So _full_ ," is all he can gasp.

"So full of _us_ ," Oikawa croons, "so full of cock. Stuffed full and ready to burst, isn't this just how you like it?" His grin is wicked and eyes black with lust; Kuroo can see his expression through his strained eyes and feels himself shiver at the sight of it.

Then, Daichi runs his hands up Kuroo's arms and begins to thrust.

His breath hitches, and he lets of a groan. There are so many things he's feeling - pain, pleasure, discomfort, fullness and _heat_ ; his body is going into overdrive just trying to comprehend it all. He can see Oikawa's eyes sliding shut before him as he too begins to move, their cocks sliding in tandem against his walls and deep inside of him.

It's unlike anything he's ever felt before; Kuroo's mouth can't keep shut, not with the way his chest is heaving and sucking in breath. He feels dizzy, hazy, and his body trembles with excitement with each movement behind him. His eyes are blurred and spit drips down his chin. All he can do is sit there and _feel_ everything that is happening inside him.

"You're so tight," Daichi gasps, his forehead falling to rest against Kuroo's shoulder as he slides his hips. Kuroo wants to snap back that it's his fault, that it was because he wasn't _meant_ to take two dicks at once, but his mouth feels like sand as his voice box tries to claw its way through his throat.

Within moments, he's reduced to a grovelling, panting mess.

He can barely register it as he cums again, his body numb with the movement inside him. He can hear Daichi's groaning and Oikawa's gasping, but for some reason he can't feel himself. Only the mind-numbing pleasure as heat blooms inside him again and again, tearig through his veins and setting his skin on fire. His throat feels raw - how much had he screamed?

"I'm about to cum," Daichi manages to stutter out, and Oikawa gives a wicked grin, before pulling the other man's mouth towards him and smashing their mouths together. Kuroo watches hazily as the two men make out over his shoulder, sloppy and wet with saliva trailing between them as Daichi cums, his moans being drowned out by the kiss as his body shudders behind him.

"Jesus," he manages to gasp out when they release from each other, his chest heaving. With a swift movement he pulls out from Kuroo and collapses onto the mattress beside him. "God."

"It's pronounced Oikawa," Oikawa chirps, and Daichi gives him a look. Oikawa smiles sweetly, giving another of those peace signs of his, before bringing his arms back to Kuroo's now-vacant hips and picking up the pace anew.

He's considerably looser now, having been stretched to accommodate the girth of two cocks, and he now had the added slick of Daichi's cum which was dripping out from inside him, smearing the inside of his thighs and giving him an edge of eroticism that makes Oikawa's mouth water.

With little effort he pushes down on Kuroo's chest so that he's on his back, and parts his legs sharply so he can settle between them. Oikawa has to pause for a few moments to appreciate the spread of Kuroo in front of him, open and inviting and practically still _begging_ to get fucked. He then slides his cock into Kuroo's inviting hole once and fucks him hard, this time with the selfish purpose of his own coming.

By this point Kuroo had already come thrice; he's been thoroughly fucked into oblivion and already his brain is hardly working. Yet, Oikawa is relentless, his thrusts unwavering as he pulls onto Kuroo's hips hard, hitting against his prostate with each stroke.

Kuroo feels raw, his body long past the point of oversensitivity. He's seeing red - each thrust has him shuddering, and within moments he's coming again, hard and without breath. "Oi- Oikawa," he manages to breathe out through his dry, chapped lips, and he notices that there's a wetness to his eyes. God, had they fucked him until he cried?

"You're amazing, Tetsu," Oikawa says softly, his calloused fingers running over his legs. "You're so good for me. God, you're such a good fuck," he gasps.

Above them, Daichi had returned to his senses, and leans down to occupy Kuroo as he's getting fucked. He kisses him slowly and with passion, much unlike his earlier kiss with Oikawa which had been hasty and lustful.

Daichi kisses Kuroo with heart, their tongues sliding and heat pooling through him, like Daichi was giving himself into it and Kuroo was taking all that he had to give.

"Shit, Tetsu-chan," Oikawa murmurs, "you're too good. I'm - I'm gonna-"

" _Oikawa_ ," Kuroo moans, and time seems to stop.

"Holy shit - Kuroo, no! Wake up! You're not meant to be dreaming about me, what the _fuck!_ "

Suddenly the lights are bright around him, and Kuroo is thrown out of the room and into real life.

"W-What?" Kuroo mumbles, moving his hand to cover his eyes from the sudden influx of bright light. His mouth feels like dry cardboard, his jaw stiff from the imaginary cock he'd been sucking.

"What the fuck man! You're meant to be dreaming about Sawamura-"

"I was," he says, his mouth moving at a faster speed than his brain.

There's a beat of silence, and Oikawa grins. "You kinky fuck," he says, leaning closer.  "A threesome? With me? Honestly, I'm flattered."

Kuroo suddenly feels wide awake as the weight of his words finally sinks down on him. Oh, _fuck_. "Shit, no, I - That's not-"

"Don't lie to me, I can see through you, filth and all," Oikawa smirks, and he folds his arms over his chest. "And besides, you can't keep this one a secret from me - I was _in_ it. So, spill."

Kuroo scowls. "Well maybe if you stopped shoving your nose into my business you'd stay out of my dreams-"

"I feel like I was sticking a _lot_ more in than my nose-"

"You know what, Oikawa? Go fuck yourself," Kuroo mutters, sticking his middle finger up at him. He flops back down onto the bed and pulls his sheets up. It's way too early in the morning for him to be dealing with Oikawa - damned morning people. But Oikawa doesn't let out.

"Why would I do that when I was obviously fucking-"

"Do you _want_ me to call Sugawara in here, because I swear to God, Oikawa, I will."

Oikawa pouts. "Even if you did I'm sure he'd understand. Threesomes are sacred territory."

Kuroo pulls a disgusted face at Oikawa - a feat, since Kuroo is by far the more disgusting of the two. "I can't believe I know you," he says.

Oikawa waves his hand. "You love me. Seriously though, how long as it been since you'd started phase two of plan Woo Sawamura Daichi…? Two and a half weeks now?" Oikawa asks, tilting his head. Kuroo nods. "How's that working out for you? Seems like the dreams are here to stay."

"If anything, they seem to be getting worse. I don't know what to _do_ , Oikawa," he says finally, sighing into his hands. He's wide awake now, no thanks to Oikawa, so he might as well continue whatever it was. Also, he's really fucking erect, and there's no way he'd be able to beat it off in relative peace while this flea sat on the edge of his bed yabbering away. "Being just friends with him is so exhausting. It was funny at first, but now I'm just… I'm _tired_. Every night is a reminder of what I can't have, you know?"

Oikawa doesn't respond - a first, honestly. Kuroo was right - when pining drew on for too long, it just became tiring over everything else. And while it had been clear (and amusing) to Oikawa at first, he was no longer sure he could keep up the way he had before.

It had been obvious at first that Kuroo's affections were reciprocated, and as such seeing him in the state he was often in was a humorous affair. However, now Oikawa _wasn't_ sure anymore. Gone were the lingering looks and changes of voice that he had observed in Sawamura around Kuroo; to him, he really did seem to treat Kuroo like he did everyone else. With respect and friendship, and nothing more. Hell, even Sugawara wasn't sure, and nobody knew Sawamura better than he did. Sure, they _could_ probably have asked him straight out if he liked Kuroo, but they weren't in high school anymore and these were the sort of adult interactions that people needed to experience on their own.

And Oikawa loved Kuroo; they were such good friends that seeing him dejected and so far from his usual cheery, biting self left Oikawa feeling like a part of him was missing, too.

With narrowed eyes, Oikawa purses his lips before exhaling sharply. "Don't worry, Tetsu-chan," he says, patting his friend on the leg, "everything will work out for you. I know it will," he says, and gives him one of his most genuine smiles. Kuroo smiles back at him, although it's more a confused look, his eyebrows furrowed together as if he's not sure why he's smiling. Whenever Oikawa calls him by that nickname, it means that something bad is defintely going to happen.

With another breath, Oikawa gets up to leave Kuroo to tend to his boner (he didn't need to tell Oikawa he had one, that much was obvious), shutting the door behind him. Pulling his phone from his pocket, Oikawa returns to his own room and flicks through his contacts, looking for one person in particular. Finding it, he quickly types out a message on Facebook, a slight frown forming on his lips.

"I'll make sure of it," he murmurs to himself, before hitting send.

 

* * *

 

"I thought Sugawara's roommates don't like you," Kuroo comments, sipping at a cup of juice.

Oikawa frowns. "That's not true! They just can't handle my good looks," he says, shaking his head. "Anyway, they've gone on a road trip so they aren't even around for their opinions to matter." Oikawa is wearing a loose sweater and track pants, a large duffle bag packed to the brim slung over his shoulders. He was going to be spending the long weekend at Sugawara's apartment, leaving Kuroo alone.

For the past three years of university he'd opted to live in a shared dorm, and even before that he'd always had Kenma next door. It wasn't that Kuroo hated being alone - he didn't mind it, so to speak. However, he was used to always having someone… around. There was just something comforting about knowing that you weren't completely alone in the room, even if you were both left to your own devices.

But, Kuroo was a big boy, and he could probably handle five days by himself.

Probably.

Waving good-bye to his roommate and reminding him to have safe sex (safety was essential, even in monogamous relationships), Kuroo flops onto the sofa and begins flicking through the channels. Everything sucks, and it sucks even more when there isn't someone with you to make fun of it with. Already bored, he pulls his phone from his pocket and starts scrolling through social media.

It's not more than twenty minutes after Oikawa left that there's a knocking at the door, and Kuroo frowns. He wasn't expecting anyone, and Oikawa had a key of his own… unless he forgot to bring it?

Chuckling to himself, Kuroo hauls himself off the couch and begins heading towards the door, a million roasts already forming in his head.

"What the hell, Oikawa? You're only twenty-one but you're senile enough to be forgetting your shit alread-" he jests as he opens the door, only to stop mid-sentence because _oh_.

It's not Oikawa standing there, a sheepish look on his face as he mentions that he forgot his keys. Instead, it's a sweaty, red-faced Sawamura Daichi.

And he looks very, _very_ , pissed off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GOD i h8 this so much its so much porn and its SO self indulgent. i love oikuroo so much there was never not gonna be any in this fic which is all just me spewing my fantasies anyway.  
>  ~~also like lol bottom kuroo cmon you know he'd love dick~~
> 
>  
> 
> anwyays its 2:30am again leave me nice comments to wake up to if you enjoyed it pls <33333


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey. i havent written smut in so long i forgot how.

"What the hell, Kuroo?" Sawamura says immediately, stepping forward so that the space between them is negligible. Kuroo backs up so he is further inside the house, and Sawamura follows.

Kuroo stares, before taking another cautious step back. He hasn't even _seen_ Sawamura in days, and his mental list is running at ten miles a second trying to flip through the past few days of his life for what could have possibly elicited such a reaction from this man. Unfortunately that thought process seems to occupy most of his mental capacity for all that runs from his mouth is a simple, "Uh, what?"

"Oh, playing dumb are you?" Sawamura asks. He rolls his eyes, and his fists clench by his side. "Don't try it - Oikawa already told me all about it. I can't believe that as your teammate - no, as your _friend_ , you thought of keeping something like this from me."

Kuroo's blood turns cold.

Oh sweet fucking lord - Oikawa _told_ him? What did he tell him - how _much_ did he spill?

Kuroo's mouth is dry as he raises his hands in front of himself. "Okay, it is _not_ what it sounds like."

Sawamura scowls, his arms folded in front of him. His sleeves are rolled up and look ready to pack a punch, but also look really, really fucking nice - no, now isn't the time to be ogling, you useless homosexual, you could be two seconds from death! "Not what it sounds like? I don't think there's any room for _misunderstandings,_ Kuroo," he says.

"Okay, but hear me out first," Kuroo tries. "Oikawa's just..."

"What could you possibly say that would explains this?" Sawamura asks.

"Look, I don't know what exactly Oikawa told you but I swear, it's nowhere near as bad as how he made it out to be," Kuroo says, louder this time.

"Okay, and if the rest of the team were to hear about this?" Sawamura asks. "When you keep secrets like this from one person, it affects everyone else. That's how it works - that's how _teams_ work."

Kuroo pales. Sawamura was going to tell the whole _team_? Wasn't that going a bit far?

"And I … I really thought we'd become pretty good friends. I just.. I can't believe you'd do this to me," he says the last part softly, with an edge to his voice that makes Kuroo stomach drop. Sawamura shouldn't sound like that. His eyes shouldn't be downturned and his voice shaking. Just hearing him sound like that hurts, and every instinct in Kuroo's body is screaming for him to do something to rectify it. So, he takes a deep breath, and chooses his words carefully.

"Listen," Kuroo says finally. His nails are digging into his palms keeping his hands at bay by his side. "Just… just because I _dream_ about having sex with you doesn't mean I actually want to in real life! And - and especially since you seem so _averse_ to it-"

Sawamura stops. "You… _what_?"

Kuroo stops, too. "I… what?" he echoes.

"Oikawa said you were quitting the volleyball team," Sawamura deadpans.

Oh.

_Ohhh._

…….. _What_?

Realisation dawns on Kuroo, and it takes every bit of strength in his body to not head to the kitchen, pull out their cutting knives and head straight for Sugawara's apartment. He'll save that for later - he had something to deal with right now.

"I… Did _not_ say that. At all. And I am definitely not quitting the volleyball team," he says, quickly placing his hands on Sawamura's shoulders and subtly ushering him outside of the genkan. "I see this this has indeed just been a miscommunication, but since now it is rectified," he pulls his hands off and smiles, "I think we can call this discussion over. I'll see you at practice tomorrow, Sawamura!" And with one push of his hands, Kuroo pushes Sawamura Daichi outside of his house. He raises his arm to slam the door shut as forcefully - yet politely - as possible.

Except that Sawamura braces his hand against the door, stopping him in his tracks. "Kuroo, you can't expect me to just up and leave your house after you say something like that to me," Sawamura says. His feet are firm on the floor and he won't budge. Damn that mass of solid muscle his thighs must be.

Kuroo holds his hands up. "I- I didn't really mean anything when I said that," he tries. "I…"

Sawamura stares at him, and Kuroo averts his eyes. It was worth a try. Then, "Do you really… Did you really dream about me… Us..." he pauses, watching Kuroo's expression carefully. Kuroo manages the tiniest nods that sucks all the breath out of him. Then, Sawamura tries again. He gets straight to the point this time. "Do... you want to fuck me?" he asks. He says it softly, so that there's no malice or accusation in his voice. Just a simple question, with a simple yes-no answer.

There's a lump in Kuroo's throat, and it's lodged there securely. He swallows, feeling it rise up, out of his throat, forcing its way out of him in a way that makes his skin crawl. When he finally opens his mouth to let it out, it's barely a squeak. "I…"

"Because _I_ really want to fuck _you_."

Kuroo feels his heart drop to his stomach. He freezes in place; did Sawamura just - did he - _what_? Sawamura takes a tentative step forward, his eyes trained against Kuroos. Kuroo's mouth hangs open for a second, before he it clamps shut again. He has no words to say.

But that doesn't matter, because what happens next renders him, quite literally, speechless.

Kuroo feels his heartbeat stop when Daichi's lips reach his. They're soft and warm and really, everything he'd ever dreamt of yet _more_. Daichi's hands snake around to the back of Kuroo's head, tilting him downwards to crush their mouths together and it's feeling Kuroo can only describe as hot and completely, utterly, magical.

His legs feel weak; Kuroo stumbles, his back landing against the white walls of the genkan. Daichi steps with him, his hands leaving his neck and trailing downwards to rest at the curve of his waist, before pulling back and finally, _finally_ taking a break to look up at Kuroo.

"Kuroo?" he asks. His voice is unsure now, and his fingers are only ghosting over the edge of his shirt.

Kuroo takes in a deep breath and pulls Daichi's mouth towards his once more. In a situation like this perhaps actions spoke louder than words; all the tension and anxiety that had been floating between the two of them seems to dissipate in an instant. Whatever feelings of anger and disappointment that they had been bearing before were gone - there was now nothing between them other than hunger - or more accurately, _lust_.

There's a problem in the situation, however, that's forming in Kuroo's pants. While he's somewhat embarrassed to admit it, he's already painfully hard. After forty seconds of kissing.

Daichi doesn't seem to mind, however, nudging his thigh - god, those thick, gorgeous thighs of his - in between the part of his legs, his knee bullying its way towards Kuroo's crotch. He smiles into their kiss when he can feel Kuroo rutting against him, most likely not of his well but out of pure, primal need.

"Oh god, I don't think you know how _long_ I've wanted this," Kuroo groans, his head leaning to the side, exposing his neckline against the wall of the apartment.

Daichi licks his lips at the sight, and his expression darkens for just a moment. "Trust me," he says, running his fingers so that they skirt under the edge of Kuroo's shirt and now resting directly on the small of his back, "I think I've been wanting you for _much_ longer." He then lowers his mouth so that his teeth are grazing against Kuroo's neck, nipping against the prominent vein at his side and eliciting a throaty moan from the taller man.

"S-Sawamura," Kuroo manages to breathe, but any words he'd been planning to stick onto the end of that sentence are lost completely as he feels the unmistakeable touch of fingers brushing up against the front of his sweat pants. He flushes with embarrassment for a second as his hips move on their own accord, keening after Sawamura's touch like a drug and his body rutting on it's own accord. The pleasure, however, is enough to wipe the shame from him within seconds, and he can't do anything but indulge in it entirely.

"What's wrong?" Sawamura asks, pausing his hands to look up at Kuroo.

Kuroo is flushing with embarrassment not only because of how hard he is, but because of how utterly spineless he seems to be in this situation. Not five minutes ago he'd been mulling over how big his arms had been getting lately, but now here he sat moaning like an innocent virgin in love. Oh god, he was in _love_. His ears feel like they are on fire, and he closes his eyes. "Is this a dream? Please, don't tell me I'm dreaming," he says finally, voice straining at the edges.

"Does this feel like a dream to you?" Sawamura asks. Kuroo was about to answer that, yes, it did feel like a dream because he could swear that there were at least three dreams that followed this sequence of events, but his ability to speak is rendered useless the moment he sees Sawamura drop to his knees, his lips glistening with slick saliva as he pulled Kuroo's pants low. The look in his eyes couldn't be described as any word other than _hungry_.

"To be honest yes," Kuroo gasps. It's both an answer to Sawamura's question, and a release of pleasure. Sawamura chuckles, and Kuroo feel excitement trembling through his thighs, his body shivering against the wall.

"Must have been some great dreams you were having then, huh?" Sawamura asks, his warm breath ghosting against the hot flesh of Kuroo's cock. "Tell me - what were they like?"

Kuroo hesitates; does he really want to let his filthy fantasies be known towards him? What if he freaks Daichi out with one of his kinks and their situation reverses?

Sawamura, however, does the thinking for him. Without another word, he licks his lips with exaggerated, languid movements before guiding Kuroo's cock straight into his mouth.

Kuroo's head hits the wall behind him, his throat seizing up as he tries to stifle the loud moan that was threatening to spill over without warning. His fingers have made their way through Sawamura's hair, and it feels just as it did in those dreams that now felt so far away. Kuroo has to fight back a grin as he feels Sawamura mouth close enthusiastically around his cock, which was reaching dangerously close to the back of his throat.

God, if this was a dream, it was the best fucking dream he's ever had. Perhaps it's the high of the feeling, or maybe the delusion in the back of his brain working hard to convince him that this was still all in his head and not reality, but somehow Kuroo feels like he is watching this take place from a location outside of his body. He feels detached to the centre of it, and as a result, he finds concepts such as shame or embarrassment to have long left him, his entire being embracing this newfound situation as a whole.

And perhaps, his mouth runs a little more than he would have let it had he been entirely sober. He felt drunk on the situation; on the atmosphere that was quickly building between them and intoxicating him with every breath.

"Well... for starters, dream you let me face fuck you until you cried, hiding the fact that it turned you on so much you came untouched," Kuroo manages to say, feeling his skin flare at the memory.

That had been a dream he hadn't shared with Oikawa, because it was a bit racy in terms of it's contents. Not only was Kuroo a nasty old fuck, but he'd begun projecting his repressed kinks onto Sawamura, too. Dream Kuroo had a slightly bigger cock than he really did in real life, but it didn't stop Dream Sawamura from swallowing it like a pro, deep-throating him with ease and looking pleased as he choked himself over it. He'd long since accepted that such a thing was strictly only possible in the realm of dreams,  however seeing how eager real-life Sawamura was at current, his cock ramming deep into the hot heat of his mouth, Kuroo was beginning to suspect that perhaps he had not been too far off the mark.

"Sounds sexy," Sawamura said, his words muffled slightly from the girth of Kuroo's cock. He had one hand lifting it upwards while his mouth ran underneath it, lapping up against one side and stroking the other simultaneously. God, his technique was driving Kuroo _mad_. "What else?"

"You fucked yourself in front of me..." Kuroo gasps, closing his eyes and letting the raw feeling of Sawamura's mouth on his cock and nothing else. "You took this huge dildo and rode it, calling my name the entire way," he says. "Then you let me fuck you right after until you couldn't even speak."

Sawamura laughs. "Are these your imaginations, or your wishes?" he asks.

God, that was the question Kuroo had been asking himself for weeks now. Had he found an answer for it? Not really. Was he ever going to? Probably not, when he was having trouble thinking right now - and honestly, he's not sure he'll ever be able to think straight again. "i don't know,' he admits.

"Looks like I'll have to help you find the answer then," Sawamura hums, a smile building on his face.

God, the things that Sawamura says; they have Kuroo going insane. His dirty talk was on another level, far beyond anything Kuroo's wildest imagination had mustered. The fact that it was real and that he was hearing this with his own real ears not just a figment of his imagination had every syllable dripping from that man's lips sending a wave of heat through his body, quickly building to the point where he could not contain it any longer.

"S-stop," Kuroo says pathetically, tugging slightly on Sawamura's hair, "if you keep - ah - keep that up, I'm going to..."

"Cumming already?" Sawamura asks, not giving up on his task. "Cute," he says, his voice soft as his breath comes hot and heavy over his balls.

Kuroo comes.

Shit, he hadn't expected to be getting off to being called _cute_ of all things, but there was just something about the way Sawamura said it that made Kuroo lose his inhibitions in mere _seconds_. Staring down at him with a hazed gaze, Kuroo had seen Sawamura's mouth engulfing his cock entirely, his hands scrabbling to find purchase over him and then having the nerve to call him such a word - it was beyond his comprehension, and his body let go entirely.

He lets out a huge groan, his head sliding back to hit the wall once more, his thighs trembling with the effort of keeping him standing upright. Below, Sawamura had pulled off Kuroo's cock, but not far enough that he was able to escape the ropes of cum that were spilling over his face. Red-faced and breathing heavily, he stared up at Kuroo with swollen lips and a face dripping with cum...

Kuroo lets out a sound that was near-inhuman.

"Oh god, I am so fucking sorry -" Kuroo says, embarrassment flooding through his veins, "I didn't mean to cum on your face, I just-"

"It's okay, I wanted you to," Sawamura cuts in, lifting his hand to wipe at his face with his fingers. Then, without another word, he takes them into his mouth, sucking deep until his cum was clean from them.

Kuroo watches with blown pupils at the display; was this even real? He swallows. "I... take that back then," he murmurs, before slumping against the wall.

"Was that as good as your dreams?" Sawamura asks.

Kuroo shakes his head. "Better," he says. "Much better."

"Good," Sawamura says, before pausing. "Are you up for a bit more, then?"

Kuroo grabs Sawamura by the wrist - a gesture that is both intimate yet conveying the need that is surely wracking his entire body, and pulls him towards the bedroom. It's a bit of a mess, with Kuroo's clothing strewn across the floor, but Sawamura pays it no need as Kuroo gently presses him against the dark blue of his mattress, before climbing to sit across his waist.

"Hot," Sawamura murmurs as Kuroo's face hovers above his. His arms have moved to the side, pinning both sides of Sawamura's head, and Kuroo's left knee presses neatly between Sawamura's legs. "But let me ask you, why are our clothes still on?"

The corner of Kuroo's mouth twitches. "Because you haven't made an effort to take them off, maybe?" he retorts. Sawamura scoffs. The snark was still as strong as ever, it seems.

"Let me, then," Kuroo says, his voice coming out a soft whisper. Sawamura nods, and Kuroo leans back so that Sawamura can sit upright again. Slowly, Kuroo raises his hands towards Sawamura's shirt, lifting the hem up and exposing his torso inch by inch. His mouth goes dry at the sight of Sawamura's chest rising rapidly as he breathes, a light covering of sweat reflecting off the sunlight streaming through the window.

"Any day now," Sawamura says, his voice gravelly. Kuroo nods, pulling the rest of the shirt over Sawamura's head, before moving his hands to his pants.

"I can't believe you wore skinny jeans," Kuroo mutters, fumbling with the zipper and buttons. Daichi's jeans were uncomfortably tight, the state of his arousal quite evident in the form of a forced bulge towards the front.

"Well it's not like I came here with the intention of this," Sawamura mutters. "Although I'm not complaining."

"Of course not," Kuroo agrees, finally pulling the damned jeans off with Sawamura's help. His boxers are an easy work - and just like that, Sawamura is kneeling across his bed, entirely nude.

And god, does he look even better than anything Kuroo could ever have imagined.

"I want to fuck you," Sawamura says suddenly, his voice thick with anticipation. He pauses, watching as Kuroo's eyes widen. "Can I?" he asks.

"I..." Kuroo's voice hitches. How many times had he dreamed of being filled by that cock? That cock that looked even more impressive and just centimetres away from him now, hard and hot and all for him - "Of course - _please_ ," Kuroo says, "please. God, please do."

He's even gladder that Sawamura had offered to be the one fucking, because Kuroo's pretty sure that there's no way he'd last more than ten seconds at the way his body was reacting to every movement the damned man made.

Kuroo leans under his bed into the cardboard box he kept there, pulling out a bottle of lubricant and a condom. At a glance Sawamura's cock seemed to be of a similar size to his, and so hopefully there would be no issues there.

"Do you do this often?" Sawamura asked, a teasing lilt to his voice as Kuroo lay on his back, his legs spread ready and waiting.

"Less than you'd think," Kuroo mutters, watching with his eyes narrowed as Sawamura makes a show of making his way over him seductively. God, how he had dreamt about that body of his. Seeing it so close, so ready and so accessible nearly had him drooling.

Sawamura must have caught on to this, because he lets out a laugh when he sees the look on Kuroo's face. "You can touch the merchandise, you know," he says, running a teasing hand down the front of his torso.

God, does Kuroo want to. With a nod he raises his arms, touching gently against Sawamura's torso, appreciating the warmth of his skin and the rivets of his muscles. He'd always known that Sawamura had a very fine pair of legs on him, but he was now finding out up-close that his arms weren't anything to scoff at either.

"I'd hate to ruin your fun, but would you mind raising your legs a little?" Sawamura asks, holding the bottle of lubricant in his hand.

Oh, crap; Kuroo had almost forgotten that they'd need to do that. With a nod he lowered his arm and shuffled his way up the bed slightly, raising his hips so that he was raised off the bed. Sawamura took one of his legs and pushed it up and out of the way, so that his ass was in clear view.

"You don't have to stare like that," Kuroo mutters, lowering his arm to hide his face. Sawamura laughs.

"I think my eyes are the least of your worries, Kuroo," he says, and without so much as a warning he brings a slicked up finger towards his hole, smearing lubricant around teasingly.

Kuroo gasps; it's cold, and the feeling unfamiliar. It's been a long while since he had been on the receiving side of sex, and while he did sometimes masturbate with his fingers up his ass, it wasn't something he did often.

"Don't like that?" Sawamura asks, pulling his hand back immediately.

"No!" Kuroo says quickly, "It's just.. It's been a while so I was taken off-guard," he explains.

"So it's okay to keep going, then?" Sawamura asks.

Kuroo nods.

He's more mentally prepared the second time Sawamura works his fingers inside, and he closes his eyes as he gets used to the sensation of the other man's fingers stretching him out.

"You look really sexy like this," Sawamura says, and Kuroo feels his face flare red.

"Why- Why do you have to comment on everything!" Kuroo mutters, his voice breaking slightly as Sawamura smirks down at him.

"It's fun watching you get worked up. You're not really a shy person outside, so it's... interesting to see you like this."

Kuroo pouts. "I'm glad you're enjoying yourself so much then, Sawamura."

Daichi wiggles his fingers inside, pressing them deeper and outwards, loosening him up. "You can call me by my name," Sawamura says. "I think having my fingers up your ass gives you a pass on the naming conventions."

"Ah, okay," Kuroo says. He'd called Sawamura by his first name in his dreams, but never in person. Those two syllables had come to be so sexually charged in Kuroo's mind he's not sure he'll ever be able to say it outside the bedroom.

"How's it feel?" Daichi asks. He presses his fingers upwards, searching for -

"Ah- Nngh?" Kuroo cries out suddenly, and his body jerks involuntarily.

"Oh, there it is," Daichi says, looking proud of himself. Okay, it seems Daichi really knows what he's doing.

"Do that again," Kuroo breathes, trying to not-so-obviously rock his body back onto those rough fingers of his, searching for more pleasure.

"You like that?" Daichi asks, crooking his finger more and making Kuroo groan out in pleasure. "You don't need to try and hold in your voice, it's only us two home."

If Kuroo was more coherent he might have been able to put two and two together about the empty house and Oikawa being gone, but who has time to think when you're getting fingerblasted to the next dimension? Not Kuroo, that's who. Instead, he slides his leg to the side to make it clearer than it already is how much he wants Daichi to _hurry the fuck up and start putting his dick in him_.

"I'll moan as much as you want when you stop playing around and start fucking me, how's that for a compromise?" Kuroo asks.

Daichi stops moving his fingers and takes a deep breath. "That's one tempting proposition," he admits, and pulls his fingers out immediately. He fumbles with a condom for a bit, until Kuroo snatches it from his slippery, lubed up and incapable fingers and rips it open himself, before sliding it over Daichi's until-now rather ignored dick. Kuroo would have liked to suck on it at least a bit, just to give Daichi a tease at what it feels like, but the situation had escalated out of hand so quickly he hadn't quite had the time to think about the particulars.

"Any time today, princess," Kuroo huffs, staring up towards Daichi who is hovering over him with what seems like last-second hesitance.

His jabs get to him, and Daichi wastes no time in pressing himself into Kuroo's hole. His eyes close and he sucks in a breath as he tries his best to take it slow, but god it's hard to when it's _Kuroo fucking Tetsurou_ spreading his legs for you so eagerly, and it takes every ounce of his patience to not just _ram the fuck in and go to town._

"Mm  shit, you're tight inside," Daichi says, taking a breath in. He's watching Kuroo's expression below him carefully for any sighs of distress, before continuing, until he reaches the hilt and lowers his arms to Kuroo's sides. "How are you feeling?"

"Good," Kuroo says immediately, "that's good. You feel - ah, you feel nice," he says, realizing how his response could be taken as a knee-jerk reaction. "Please, keep going," he says.

And so Daichi does, grabbing Kuro's leg and pushing it back slightly, before starting to fuck him. And god, it had been so long since Kuroo had last bottomed, but for some reason it felt better than he remembered. Or, maybe it was just because it was Daichi he was currently getting fucked by, and that this was literally nearly every wet dream of his coming to life.

And while it felt amazing, there was something missing.

Something, meaning that Kuroo had spent the last few months dreaming of being fucked hard, and here Daichi was treating him like some virginal angel and while the sentiment was nice, it was _not_ what he needed.

"Hey, Sawa- Daichi," Kuroo says, his breath hardly hitching.

"Hm?" Daichi replies.

"Fuck me. _Hard_ ," Kuroo says. "God, I've wanted this for so long, so it would be good if you - if you didn't hold back, you hear me? Make it worth it, all the waiting I've done."

Something, some kind of held-back resolve, inside Daichi snaps. He doesn't waste any more time and as if he were now someone else entirely starts fucking Kuroo proper, to the point where Kuroo lets out an involuntary whine at the feeling of being fucked so hard so suddenly.

Kuroo feels it immediately, his body winding up at the feeling and immense pressure of being fucked so thoroughly, so _quickly_ , and it takes just moments for his mind to turn to mush, and he's soon reduced to a shivering, panting mess.

"Like this?" Daichi asks, leaning low to to speak into Kuroo's ear. Kuroo hears it vaguely amongst the mess that is his brain at that moment, and hearing Daichi's voice tinged low and sensual makes his body tingle in arousal.

"Oh shit, D- _Daichi_ ," Kuroo gasps.

"Mm, you sound nice saying my name like that," Daichi says, but when Kuroo looks up at him, he can see that Daichi is wrecked, too. His eyes are unfocused and wild, and his mouth is unable to be kept closed, breathing hard through his mouth and his chest heaving.

"Ah - m..." Kuroo manages to say. "More," he says. "I'm-" He's struggling to finish his sentences, all the clarity knocked out of him with every new thrust of Daichi's, hitting him ever so sweetly and sending pleasure through him.

And then, "Can I kiss you?" Daichi asks.

Kuroo's heart nearly comes to a stop when he hears the words, and he licks his lips. "Yes - _please_ ," he says - no, begs, and Daichi doesn't waste time to lean down and devour him. Their mouths mesh, hot and messy and with a fervour that matches their pace, and it numbs every inch of Kuroo's body, consuming him completely.

Daichi pulls back and presses his lips to Kuroo's neck, sliding along and biting, teeth sharp and grazing his pulse and it sends a shiver of danger through Kuroo's body that heads straight to his cock. Daichi never stops his mouthing, no doubt leaving a trail of hickeys that will show tomorrow, but Kuroo wants everything Daichi has to give him, and encourages him.

"You're so fucking hot," Daichi says, in between kisses. "I feel like - I feel like I could just eat you up," he says. "I want to taste every bit of you, and..." he doesn't finish his thought, going back to biting at Kuroo's neck. The sharp twinge of pain makes Kuroo's body jerk, and his eyes snap shut as adrenaline courses through him.

"I'm... Shit, I'm gonna-" Kuroo says, feeling himself alarmingly close to orgasm.

"Come for me, baby," Daichi says, and Kuroo does.

His second orgasm isn't as powerful as his first, but it's drawn out longer, spreading through his body like a slow-rolling tide that extends to the curve of his toes. His body trembles with exertion, and Daichi fucks him through it, his pace slower and more accommodating for the immense stimulation Kuroo is no doubt experiencing, but he wouldn't ask for a single thing to change.

The feeling of Kuroo tightening against him as he's coming makes Daichi wince, letting out a guttural groan as he comes too, his body shaking above him as he tries to compose himself through it. He fails, letting out a huge gasp towards the end, before his arms give way entirely and he slumps against Kuroo's chest, exhausted.

They lay motionless for a while, their muscles burning from exertion and limbs still feeling like jelly. Just hearing the sounds of the others breathing, however, was enough to keep Kuroo sated and serve as a well-needed reminder that yes, that just happened, and no, it was not a dream. Then, against his greater judgement, he splay out a hand to his left, letting it rest just shy of Daichi's abdomen.

"What 's it?" Daichi slurs, his throat a little raw from overuse. He cranes his head to the side, looking at Kuroo with lidded eyes.

"Just checkin' that you're still here," Kuroo replies, "and that you're not going to disappear or turn into Oikawa. Or something."

Daichi laughs. "What, did that happen in a dream of yours?" he asks.

Kuroo snorts. "More times than you can imagine."

"Sounds rough," he says. Kuroo lets out a noise of agreement.

Theres a few more moments of silence, before Kuroo speaks up.

"Hey um, Daichi I uh. Is this a... one-time thing?" he asks. He doesn't want to ask it, but it's something he needs to know now rather than later, so he can prepare himself for how much alcohol he's going to have to buy.

"Oh," Daichi replies, his head still a little to foggy to have such a conversation. "I. I mean I would be happy if it wasn't, but if you want.."

"Honestly, that was some of the best sex I've ever had in my life," Kuroo says.

"Likewise," Daichi says.

"And also I have a really huge crush on you. Like, I have for ages, probably, just I was too dumb to think with my brain so my dick did it for me." He pauses. "That's what Oikawa said, at least."

Daichi is silent for a moment, before bursting into laughter. "You're quite the character, aren't you?" he asks, rolling over and staring Kuroo in the eyes. He brings his hand up and cards it through his hair, sweaty and messed up from sex, but he curls his fingers upwards into it, tangling them in intimacy. "I really like you too, Kuroo," Daichi admits. "For like, a year, actually."

A... A _year_?

If his body wasn't currently a floppy mess, Kuroo would have jumped out of bed. "A _year_? Why didn't you - _what_?"

"I sent you so many hints," Daichi said, throwing his head back. "I've been trying to flirt with you for so long but I didn't think you were interested because you never seemed to reciprocate... I was close to giving up, you know. That time a few months ago when I came here for a movie and you acted like I didn't exist really put me in the dumps."

It's bizarre - comical, almost, to hear that the conundrum he'd been experiencing for months was practically identical to the one Daichi had experiencing for the better part of a year himself. Somehow, they were both so socially inept at the art of flirting, or perhaps just reading other people's horny signals, that they had somehow missed that they were sporting huge boners for each other that apparently _everyone else_ could. If Kuroo was in a better state of mind he may even have laughed, but at this point he can barely think.

Kuroo shuts his eyes. "I was trying to not let you see my boner that day," Kuroo says instead, deciding that's a chat he'll save for when they're both more awake.

"I saw it," Daichi admits. "I was looking at your dick quite a lot."

"Oh god, that does not make me feel better," Kuroo says.

Daichi laughs, and lowers his hand to pull at Kuroo's hand. "Let's go on a date then, next week. We can start over in a proper order, if you want."

A date.

With Daichi.

A _date._

Kuroo feels warm, and he smiles.

"Sounds like a dream come true. "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uhhh yeah i didnt mean to let this go 2 years unfinished but... i kind of am not into haikyuu anymore so it just got harder and harder to go back to it im sorry.. i didnt even remember how i originally planned it to end so we have this..?? however, i have a really short omake for this that ill be posting tomorrow so its like, two updates to make up for the one really belated one i guess..!!!
> 
> ANYWAY this is probably the last fic ill write for haikyuu ever so thanks everyone for making the past few years fun <3 maybe ill catch some of you in my new fandoms :--)
> 
> and since nothing has changed in 2 years, its 4am now so it'd be cool to leave me some comments to wake up to :')


	8. omake

It'd been two days since Kuroo and Daichi had "gotten together" so to speak, in more ways than one. However, Oikawa was still unsure whether or not it was safe for him to enter the apartment. While he'd heard Kuroo having plenty of sex dreams and teased him relentlessly about them, he wasn't actually so interested in watching his friends getting down and dirty in his own home.

Tentatively, he put his ear to the door, and held his breath.

"Oh yeah, just like that," Kuroo said.

"Are you sure you can take it?" Daichi asked.

"Hell yeah. I want to be able to feel it tomorrow," Kuroo replied, his voice hitched.

Oikawa's eyes widened. So Kuroo was a bottom, and a needy, whiny one at that - Sugawara owed him three thousand yen.

"It looks like it's going to hurt," Daichi replied, his voice a little worried. "I don't like the look of that red colour."

"I'm not pussying out of a challenge, Daichi," Kuroo said. "I bet I've taken worse before."

Oikawa was speechless. What the hell were they getting up to?

"Alright, well don't say I didn't warn you," Daichi said. "Don't come crying to me when your ass hurts like hell later."

Ooooookay.

Oikawa had heard enough. Shoving in his earphones and turning the volume up high, Oikawa turns around from his own apartment and heads back down the stairs, going to kill time as far away as possible from the two horny, and, supposedly kinky lovebirds.

 

* * *

 

 

"It's so spicy," Kuroo groaned, in between mouthfuls of milk.

Daichi watched him from across the table with an amused look on his face. "The packet did say Korea's spiciest noodles, so I'm not really sure what you were expecting."

"I knew they'd be spicy but not like this! This is beyond spice, this is just like... This just burns. It hurts." Kuroo breathed in through his nose, unsure whether or not his mouth even worked properly.

"Like watching all those videos of people online didn't warn you that this stuff is like satan's special flavour dust itself?" Daichi furrowed his eyes as Kuroo lowered his head onto the table. "You're an idiot."

Kuroo looked up at him. "A cute idiot though, right?" he asked.

Daichi eyed him, before letting out a huge bark of laughter. "Of course. Now finish your milk. I'll pour you another cup."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> y'all ever tried korea's spiciest noodles before?  
> so good but so . spicy.
> 
>  
> 
> (thanks for reading!)


End file.
